Guardain Moon
by And Andrews
Summary: This my First FanFiction Story. A OC appears in Tokyo and teams up with Scouts to stop an evil that threatens the Universe. Last Chapter up thanks to those who have viewed the story. Please Read and review .
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Prologue_

He entered the room glancing over to make sure no one had followed him, he knew that he'd better be quick before anyone noticed he was there. Quickly he placed a disk in the computer and downloaded the information on the screen; he noticed the key word of the file "Tokyo"

He said as quietly as he dared while the files downloaded onto the disk.

So it happened that the invitation he had received from an old friend that went to University in the States with came a just the right time as it gave him a reason to be in Japan and continue his investigations.

The screen displayed a message that the download was complete, removing the disk he placed it in his pocket and made for the door.

"Darien pal you don't know how much I appreciate your invite now" he grinned as he crept silently away.

And Andrews head of the Andrews Foundation and 32nd guardian for the forces of good against evil was about to hit Japan and he hoped as went to bed that night before his 8am flight to Tokyo be able to stop the evil that threatened the universe.

The next day

"Incoming flight 452 from New York arriving at gate B" a voice rang out at Tokyo International Airport as 6 people looked at the arrival board.

"Hey isn't that the flight your friends on" Serena asked as she snuggled next to her boyfriend

"Yeah And should be on that flight" Darien nodded as they headed towards the arrival lounge.

"So what's he like"? Mina asked to which Lita nudged her in the ribs and said "I thought you had a boyfriend by now " causing the others to laugh and cause Mina to blush with embarrassment.

"Err I was just would like to know " Mina said hoping that the question had been given a satisfactory answer, "oh forget it Mina" Raye said as she like to others was curious to meet one of Darien's friends from overseas.

" Is that him"? Ami asked as a young man with short black hair dressed in a light blue suit came into view pushing his luggage on a trailer.

"Yeah hey And over here" Darien called out, the young man looked over to where the group was smiling at the site of them.

To be continued 

_So that's the start of my first story hope you like. I'll use the North America names for the inner scouts as I only have their episodes on DVD and if the outers come into the story I'll use the Japanese ones from the _

_Sailor Moon scout guides I have._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here's Chapter 2. Also I'll use the Japanese names for the inners to avoid any confusion.

Thanks to Raining Sliver for the review and suggestion

Chapter 2

And Andrews smiled as his Old University Pal made his way over to him. He noted the girls accompanying him he recognised one of them as Darien's girlfriend from a photo Darien had shown him onetime come to think of it And realised not many girls he had met had such a distinct hairstyle.

"And it's been a while" said Darien as he shook his friend by the hand, " It's been to long" And replied grinning at his friend.

"And this is Usagi my girlfriend" Darien said as the girls waited next to him anxious to meet one of Darien's friends from abroad.

"I'm delighted to meet you Usagi Darien told me all about back at Uni"

And said smiling at the young women in front of him. Usagi blushed at this, "and who are these delightful young ladies "? And asked glancing at the others. "Oh these are my friends Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako " Usagi said. " It's a pleasure so Darien would it be okay if I meet you and the girls for dinner I'd like to get a quick nap just to get rid of the jet lag"? And asked "Sure I'll pick you up at 6.00 " Darien agreed "Where are you staying '? Ami asked, "just at an apartment that a family friend looks after it's about 10 minutes away" And said as they made their separate ways. "He's nice" Usagi said as And departed, "He's cute " Minako added "Yeah " said Rei "He seems to be well prepared" Ami agreed "He reminds me of my old boyfriend" Makoto sighed as they headed out of the airport. Once And arrived at his apartment he took a quick sleep, knowing that he would need a while for his body clock to adjust to the time difference . He awoke 3 hours later and before getting ready took a quick look out of his window towards the city. "Well And my boy something's out there" he quickly remembered what he had been taught and opened his mind allowing the energy of light reach out and try and sense if anything was out there but there wasn't even a flicker. And closed his mind and turned his thoughts towards dinner with his friend. "So And what did you study at University" Ami inquired as they seven of them sat over dinner, "Oh I did history and literature " And said as he took a sip of the soda he had ordered. "That must be hard " Rei said causing And to nod as he remembered the nights where due to his other commitment he sometime was studying while having breakfast. 

"That's a nice pendent" Makoto said noticing a small silver pendent appear from around And's neck.

"Yeah it was my fathers and his father before mine" And said remembering whom it belonged to before him.

"So And are you doing anything while you're here" Minako asked as they waited for desert, "Oh not really" And replied after taking a moment to come up with an answer.

After a delicious desert the group waited as And excused himself from the table the girls all thought that it was nice to meet Darien's friend and not worry about any evil spoiling everything.

Just then a huge crash rang out from outside , the girls and Darien looked outside. There was a huge creature dark energy oozed and it threw a blast of energy turning the green hedge outside the restaurant to ashes.

"Oh great just as everything is going great this happens" Usagi complained before she and the others transformed to deal with this latest threat.

The creature smiled at the destruction it had created, his master would be pleased and better yet may reward him.

"Hold it I don't know who you are but you will not get away with trashing natures hard work" Sailor Moon cried out as the Scouts confronted this creature that interrupted such a peaceful evening.

The creature glared at the interruption in front of it, it regarded Sailor Moon and her friends as a minor problem and blasted at them.

The Scouts were thrown back from the blast, and the creature glared as it prepared to fire again. "Sailor Mercury what as that thing" Mars asked as Mercury checked her computer " Unbelievable its giving no reading" Mercury gasped unable to believe what her computer was telling her.

"Lookout" cried Sailor Venus as the creature fired an energy blast at them, the powerful blast headed towards them leaving them little time to react.

Just them another blast came from behind them stopping the creatures attack leaving it somewhat bewildered .

Standing behind the scout was dressed in dark blue with hand outstretched was a figure they had never seen before.

"Sorry I'm late you ladies alight" the figure said before turning his attention to the creature which let out a growl as if it recognised the figure that had stopped.

The figure then leapt toward the creature, they met head on and the Scouts saw a small flash of light before the two separated.

The creature slumped forward clutching its chest it let out one finial ear-splitting growl before turning into dust.

The figure held both arms out, three fingers pointing to the side before placing a sword out of sight.

The Scouts stood all wondering the same thing.

Who was the person?

To be continued

_So that's chapter 2 hope enjoyed. I hope to add Chapter 3 as soon as possible _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Also any suggestions of who you would like And to pair up with Romance wise would be welcome_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here is Chapter 3 please review

"Who are you"? Sailor Moon asked the mysterious figure who had appeared out of no where and rescued them.

"Just a friend now if you'll excuse me " he said before leaping in the air and doing a backflip which enabled him to land behind the scouts "I must go" he said slowly vanishing to the shadows.

"Wow" Venus said as they gathered their thoughts, "Is he from the Moon Kingdom" Jupiter wondered "I don't know" Sailor Moon but she hoped that whomever this new stranger was he'd return so they could find out.

And met the girls and Darien outside the restaurant. "Sorry I kept you" he said, "oh don't worry" Ami assured him "you didn't miss anything" Usagi added.

They then headed off to And's apartment to drop him off for the night, "I'll catch you in the morning" he said as he entered his apartment waving to the others as they left.

As they drove off Rei spoke up "I think we better have a meeting tomorrow" the others nodded in agreement.

"We'd better get Luna and Artemis in as well to see if the know anything" Ami added. So they agreed to meet at Rei's and see if they could figure out what was happening and who their new ally or foe cold be.

And entered his apartment, it had been a long day and it might be only the beginning. He sensed a presence in the room and turned to face it sword drawn out from within its hiding place.

"You remind me of your farther and grandfather but you have your mothers caring eyes" the presence's voice spoke.

And recognised the visitor as a friend, teacher from when he first followed his father's footsteps and became the new guardian, a person who said if he needed help to just ask.

" Setsuna" he whispered before slowly smiling and hugging the women who had taught him so much.

"It's been a while And Andrews," she said as the sat down to discuss the reason that he was in Tokyo.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 3_

_Please Review also welcome any suggestions on who I should possibly pair And up with romance wise would be welcome._

_I'll try and add the villains of the story in next chapter_

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here is Chapter 4 please review

And returned from the kitchen with 2 teas, he handed one to his guest and sat down on a nearby chair. "So what brings you round" he inquired as Setsuna took a sip of the tea he had made before placing it gently on a table. "I should ask you the same thing" Setsuna politely pointed out as And normally would be somewhere else than Tokyo. "Business" he commented while sipping his own tea, " Your Andrews Foundation Business or Guardian Business" Setsuna asked though they both knew that the latter was the more likely reason. 

"They are here" And spoke as a grim look appeared on his face and his grip tightened around the cup as if this issue was personnel to him.

Setsuna nodded, " Well I know you will do your best to stop them and if you need my council call me," She said handing him a card with her contact details. "Thanks just one question who where those young ladies I saw this evening" And wanted to weather their paths would cross again?

"Those were they Sailor Scouts you can trust them" Setsuna reassured him handing him her cup " I hope so" And responded as his guest departed leaving him to figure out what his enemies' next step would be.

Meanwhile

In a dark cavern a figure made its way towards a doorway, holding up a hand the figure opened the door and entered a room located deep within the walls.

"You're late" a female voice rang out bitterly annoyed at the delay,

"My apologies" the figure replied removing the cloak he hand on before joining his fellow members. "Report" an another voice boomed from next to the first one the new comer trembled slightly before regaining his composure.

"The attack lured the guardian out" he spoke carefully choosing his next words, "however it failed and our creature was destroyed" he spoke shaking as he did.

The room was silent the minion hoped his masters would not overreact, "Leave you failure before I change my mind" his master's voice boomed causing him to fly away as quickly as he could

The female voice laughed at his departure, "Calm yourself brother you didn't think it would work did you" she cackled in her brother's direction.

"My mistress is right," said another voice from within the room " the boy Andrew's is becoming more powerful than we could foresee" the voice said with an odd self-confidence.

"Gar no matter we will deal with him later but now I feel its time to discuss our great plan" and with that the figures in the cavern withdrew into the night and began to dream up their next move.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy. Don't worry the scouts will definitely be in the next chapter and the next encounter between them and this new evil will take place. _

_Please Review also welcome any suggestions on who I should possibly pair And up with romance wise would be welcome._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here is Chapter 5 please review

The next day dawn brightly people went about their lives unconcerned about life's little trivialities. Meanwhile the Sailor Scouts were however busy discussing the latest events to confront them.

Or at least planning to.

Rei paced around, they had planned to meet at the shrine and decide their next course of action if something like that creature appeared again and also who that mysterious warrior could be. They were all on time except with one usual exception.

" Sometimes I wonder is Usagi's lateness is a trademark from back in the moon kingdom" Rei remarked to the others as they waited patiently having over the years gotten used to their friends lateness. " Wonder what it will be this time" Minako giggled remembering some of Usagi's more interesting excuses , " It'll more than likely be that Luna forgot to wake or her alarm didn't go off' Makoto suggested and reminded herself to get her friend a new alarm clock for her birthday.

Just then a tired, breathless Moon Princess opened the door and staggered inside before falling down in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late but someone forgot to wake me and I miss breakfast" Usagi wailed as a black cat took a seat next to her. "It's not my fault Usagi your alarm rang for 5 minutes" Luna stated , " yeah but you could have still got me up" Usagi replied. " Oh don't moan meatball-head" Rei, "we've got important matters to discuss " Luna agreed the girls nodded eager to figure out what the new evil could be up to.

After filling Luna and Artemis in about what happened last night the girls talked about who this mysterious new stranger could be.

When they described him to the two cats whom taking the girls story in replied that they couldn't remember some one like that from the moon kingdom but some memories had not been recalled yet so they would wait and see if he appeared again.

"So we wait" Makoto sighed unhappy with being unable to act first and take the attack to the enemy, " Hopefully it won't be to late" Ami told her. "Till then I'll consult the sacred fire and see if I can get a reading on this new enemy so we be there when they next appear" Rei. The scouts otherwise decided to try and relax waiting for Darien and his friend from abroad so they could take him sightseeing.

And Andrews whistled to himself as he and Darien entered the shrine, he had been to most parts of the world but this was one that really captured his attention. " And this Rei's grandpa" Darien said as he introduced his friend "A honour to meet you sir" And said as they shook hands . They both smiled and the old man said that it was nice to meet one of his granddaughter's friend's friend and to feel free to take a look around the shrine.

Darien knocked on the door as they went to meet the girls, "Hi you're early" Rei said opening the door allowing them to enter. "Hey girls who's this?" And said kneeling down and giving Luna and Artemis a pat on the head. "Oh this is Luna my cat and Artemis Minako's" Usagi said as And nodded to her.

After leaving the shrine the group headed to the local park, after buying an ice cream each they strolled around gazing at the trees. " Amazing I've never really noticed how beautiful the leaves can look on a fine day" And sighed before taking a lick of His ice cream. " Then you need to get out more" Usagi kidded him And smiled "your right" he remarked.

A scream echoed from somewhere on the park the girls and Darien headed towards the scream.

There a creature a foul odour stretched out from it growled a few feet away people tried to flee but where held back by a dark force field and were slowly being drained of energy.

Quickly transforming the scouts confronted the creature, " Hey you foul stinky monster stop messing up our park" Sailor Moon shouted at the creature who spat a foul and disgusting blob which the scouts stepped back to avoid.

" Hey blob breath blob this " Jupiter shouted powering up and firing a blast of lightning toward the creature. Unfortunately the creature spat out a blob which absorbed the attack, Mars then Venus tried both meeting the same result . "Mercury any ideas" Sailor Moon asked as another blob from the creature narrowly avoided her " Just avoid those blobs" Mercury said as her mini computer scanned the creature and formulated a plan.

"Need a hand" a voice from above cried out, there standing on one leg watching was the stranger who helped them from last night. Not waiting for a reply a descended from the tree and headed towards the creature.

"This could hurt" And thought to himself as he twisted mid-air and leapt onto the creatures back.. "Um if you don't mind" And called as he desperately clung onto the creature. " Sailor Moon quick while he's on it's back" Mercury shouted, "right" Sailor Moon said as she powered up her attack and sent a beam of light towards the creature.

"Time to go" And said as he let go of the creature who was then turned into dust by Sailor Moons attack.

" That's one I owe you" And replied thanking to scouts before turning to make his exit. "Wait you still haven't told us who you are" Sailor Moon cried out.

"I'm a friend that's all" And said before he disappeared not wanting to revel himself to the scouts until he had worked out what his enemies where planning so that they didn't get into danger.

" Well I know I'll have take more than one bath to get rid of that stench" Minako said as the walked back to where they had left their visitor

As they walked back from the scene of the battle two onlookers stepped out of the shadows. " Very interesting don't you think my Mistress" the cold voice of the first onlooker said, "Yes my servant I think we may have to inform my dear brother of this development" the young women replied as the quickly vanished back into the shadows.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 5_

_If any body could send my information on each scouts attacks that would be most helpful as my information is limited on that front_

_Please Review. Also welcome any suggestions on who I should possibly pair And up with romance wise would be welcome._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here is Chapter 6 please review

The cavern was emitting a dark energy as the two mysterious watchers from the park arrived back at their hidden lair. They moved quickly into a large chamber where a solitary figure sat as if deep in some kind of mediation.

" Where have you been" his voice cried echoing throughout the chamber his eyes barely glancing at the two figures approaching him, "relax my dear brother we were doing what you requested of us" a female voice replied in a manner that would chill a persons bones. The seated figure barely registed her answer before rising to confront her; " I see and what if our enemy had seen you resulting in our whole effort being wasted before he could have time to stop us" he glared in his sisters' direction.

"My lord we kept out of sight while our creature dealt with him" another voice replied from next to his sister. "And did it deal with him" was the answer their leader wanted to know, to which he had fathomed the answer as his sister's servant did not reply. " Oh who cares" the women said dismissing her brother's concern " we will rid our selves of that wanna be hero and his little friends soon enough" she cackled not noticing the glare of her brother gave in her direction that suggested that this matter was far from over.

Meanwhile.

And Andrews awoke again a cold sweat enveloped him, he looked at his alarm the sun had not yet risen and his bedroom was pitch back and most people would be harmlessly asleep in their beds deep asleep.

Getting out of bed he went a grabbed a quick drink of water and sat in his living room, he could feel a dark energy just hiding out of sight from the public but there slowly building as if it was waiting for something.

Closing his eyes And went deep into his mind, trying to reach out and locate this hidden power but after focusing all the energy he could muster nothing sparked and he felt the power withdraw more into the shadows.

And sighed and pulled out the card Setsuna had given him was it to early to seek her advice he wondered until he knew what his enemies were planning he thought better of it.

Beside one thing his teacher had taught him that patience was required when considering your enemies plan and to make a mistake this early in the game could prove to be costly.

Ami walked all carefully trying to avoid accidentally bumping into people, it had been 3 days since the last attack and she wondered if this new enemy was deliberately trying to keep the scouts wondering when they may next appear. "Oh excuse me," she said politely as she bumped into someone as she came round a corner jolting her from her thoughts.

"Oh sorry…Ami isn't it," a voice said to her, Ami looked up as she recognised Darien's friend from University. "Oh I'm terribly sorry" And said helping Ami up then bending down and scooping up the books she had dropped before handing them to her, " No worries" Ami said thanking him and asking if would like to walk with her and maybe get some lunch? " Sure my treat" And said and a short while later the two of them were seated talking about University and the amount of work doing degrees took. "So And Darien said you have your own company" Ami said as she sipped her tea And smiled and shook his head, "No my great grandfather started the Andrews Foundation I'm just the public front a group of friends and trusted associates run the company" And said. The two talked for what seemed like hours And told stories of where his travels had taken him while Ami told him how she met Usagi and the girls except with both not telling the other the whole story.

"Oh I'd better be going I've got to meet with the girls at Rei's" Ami said looking at her watch, "Yeah Darien's meeting me for dinner at 6 so I'd better go to" And sighed helping Ami from her seat. He thought for a moment "Listen the foundations having some do tomorrow and I was wondering if you and the girls would be interested" And asked , "Sure just call my number" Ami said scribbling her number on a scarp piece of paper. They waved goodbye And whistled to himself as he watched Ami go and in his heart he hoped to see her again soon.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 6 _

_If any body could send my information on each scouts attacks that would be most hopeful as my information is limited on that front_

_Please Review. Also at this stage I might pair And/Ami up unless somebody suggests something else and I will try and get to plot moving quicker in the next 2-3 chapters hopefully._

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here is Chapter 7 please review

The next day And decided to go to the local park early just before dawn to do some training.

He chuckled as he remembered his teacher's almost constant words " Practise both the body and mind as one for that is where your strength shall come from". He could almost here the old man now as he flipped backwards then landed on his two feet before stepping off to the right his arms blocking a imagined attack before firing off a quick combination.

After an hour of this And headed back to his apartment his thoughts were now not of his enemies and what they could be planning but of his lunch with Ami yesterday. There was something about her that fascinated him about her, she reminded him of part of himself that he rarely used anymore and despite all he could he couldn't get her face out of his mind.

" Down Andrews my man" he said to himself ruefully, "you don't want her to be in danger because of your own responsibilities" he sighed as he headed off for a quick shower.

Ami meanwhile was up early for the scouts had a meeting at Rei's that morning, once Usagi arrived she told them about And's invite to which the girls accepted (after quizzing her about lunch with And the previous day).

Ami blushed and stated that "It wasn't a date" not that she considered it one after all And was nice, smart and seemed like a good person who she would like to go out with, shaking her head Ami asked if Rei had had any luck sensing their new enemy.

"No not one vibe or anything" Rei admitted but she said she would check as soon as the meeting was finished she would try again. The girls soon went their separate ways agreeing to meet later to go to And's foundation event.

The girls plus And and Darien entered to convention hall that And said his foundation was hosting a charity gala. After a quick hello to the organisers followed by diner and a short speech by And in which he thanked everyone for coming the band struck up a for waltzes to get the people on the dance floor.

Minako almost instantly started to dance with one of the guests followed by Rei and Makoto, Usagi and Darien followed the girls onto the floor and swayed in time with music. Excusing himself And headed outside and gazed at the city he felt someone standing behind him. "That was a nice speech," Ami said politely as she stood next to him joining him as he looked at the city. "Thanks normally I get nervous when I have to do something like that" And chuckled as he turned and looked into Ami's blue eyes, they stood silent for a moment.

"Ami I was err…wondering if you would like go on a" And stumbled why was this making him nervous, " I would love to" Ami said taking his hand in hers.

For the two of them time seemed to sit still, And then tensed he felt something.

A scream rang out in the room rushing in they saw a creature spikes pointing out from its body its arms were also covered with four spikes around its wrist and the creature was able to making them stretch out smashing into tables and flipping them over.

Without noticing each other slip away Ami and And moved away and transformed into their respective guises.

Ami joined the rest of the scouts; they jumped, dived and ducked as the creature fired its spikes in their direction. " We have find away to get a clear shot at it" Sailor Jupiter said as they sheltered near an over turned table as the creature continued to cause mayhem at a quick pace. Spreading out the scouts continued to move to avoid getting hit waiting patiently for an opening to appear. "Mercury look out," Sailor Moon cried as the creature headed toward her friend, Mercury turned but unfortunately slipped the scouts screamed in terror as the creature corners her. "This could be it" Mercury thought as she closed her eyes as the creature fired a deadly spike straight at her, a sound of someone landing in front of her was the next sound she heard before reopening her eyes.

And let out a small smile as he looked at the young women whose life he had just saved, this he followed with a small grimace as in blocking the projectile it embedded itself in his left shoulder. Angrily turning toward the creature And spun his sword in his right hand before thrusting it deep into the creature and rolling out of the way.

"There's your chance do it," he shouted at Sailor Moon who obliged by blasting the creature to dust. The scouts rushed over to Mercury "I'm all right" she assured them more concerned for her rescuer who yelled as he removed the spear from his shoulder and limped away. " Bravo you know I didn't think you'd survive this time!" a women's voice echoed in the room before two figures appeared above the scouts. " Why don't you come down for round two" And growled trying to straighten himself against the wall, "Sorry but my brother is expecting me back until next time Guardian" the women laughed before she and her servant withdrew into the shadows.

And thumped the wall in anger "I'll find you Zella and your brother" he growled before turning to the Scouts. " If you value your lives from now stay out of my way," he warned them before leaping best he could out of sight.

"Well that's great" Venus said shaking her head, " There's no way we're being left out" Jupiter added Sailor Moon just stood there "maybe he just needed time before whoever he was told us what's happening" she thought hoping that the scouts could somehow earn his trust.

And walked with Ami to her door, "some night huh" he said as they stood by the door, Ami smiled " well I enjoyed it" she said opening the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" And said turning to leave, Ami reached and held his hand and moving forward gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow" she whispered before entering the house. "Yeah tomorrow" And said as he walked away smiling to himself and looking forward to the next day.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 7 _

_Hope you enjoyed. As I said I'm trying to get the plot moving along now so feedback would be welcome so Please Review as I would like to know if people are enjoying this story. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here is Chapter 8

Zella entered her brother's chamber not caring if he had ordered that he was not to disturbed by anyone, though she had been able to destroy their enemy and his annoying little allies he seemed to now have backing him up. "No matter" she laughed to herself the fool would have no idea what they were planing besides she enjoyed taunting him and now he was injured all the better. Her brother sat deep in thought again Zella could feel the dark energy in the chamber growing with each second. " You went out again" Zorn spoke with out looking at his sister her recklessness angered him as well as her impatience, " Well brother while you wait I decided to take action" she spoke coldly not liking her brother's tone. Zorn scowled " and if the guardian caught you he would be here wrecking our plans" he bitterly voiced his disapproval. " Ha that fool is nothing to worry about and besides my creature left its mark on him" Zella laughed her voice echoing deep in the chamber. "Enough" Zorn ordered, " it is time for our plan to commence" he said waving his hand. The two siblings walked over to a glowing dark orb, which was emitting powerful dark energy. " This will bring us glory and end the 32nd guardian and any who stand in our way" Zorn shouted as his sister again laughed in delight.

The next day

And Andrew didn't normally mind the bumps and bruisers that come with being in his "profession" so to speak. He did however not like going and getting these seen to as possibly it could attract some unwanted attention or in present case happen before he was going to take a nice girl on a date. He shrugged careful not to aggravate the wound in his left shoulder he had occurred yesterday.

"Just my luck "he grumbled as he sat in the doctors office waiting to be seen. Meanwhile Ami was busily making her through the hospital on her way to see her mother who worked there. She remembered how her mother was thrilled that she had a date this evening and had kept her up late discussing where And could be taking her and when she could meet the young man. This was not as bad as the girl's reaction when she told them, she sighed as she remembered the girls screams of excitement for their friend and how they had managed to go all round town to find her a dress for the big event. Saying hello to one the nurses who knew her she was told that her mom was seeing a patient and wouldn't be to long. Ami opened the door deciding to see if her mom was finished. And looked up surprised to see Ami, "What are you doing here?" he asked, Ami replied that she was visiting her mother who just happened to walk in. " Oh hi honey I'm almost finished" she said before noticing the surprised looks on her daughter's and patients faces. Ami took a deep breath, "Mom this is And Andrews, And this is my Mom" she said waiting to see what happened next. " Um Hello Mrs Mizuno" And stammered best he could

, " So you're the young gentlemen, who's taking my daughter out tonight," Ami's mom said trying hard not to chuckle at the circumstances they had met in.

" Ah Yes I am" And said hoping he hadn't started on the wrong foot, "well its nice to meet you" she said before taking a quick exit to leave the two alone for a second. The two young people looked at each other went red with embarrassment before letting out a relived sigh.

After this meeting and the result being that And needed stitches in his shoulder the two agreed to meet at 7:30 and head out for dinner. After picking Ami up and promising her mother that they wouldn't be out to late And was relived to get this date started. They chattered about how Ami's medical studies where going and how the Andrews foundation was about to build some new orphanages soon. While sitting down to dinner And felt something was amiss, he was sure they were being watched by someone as he could faintly here voices from behind a nearby hedge.

Ami giggled when he asked her if she could here the voices or was it him maybe going crazy. " No probably Usagi and the others are following us," she said having been dragged into doing the same thing by them a lot over the years. And looked at amused at how relaxed she was with this and the voices seemed to quieten once they had realised they had been noticed. After dinner they talked about Ami's family and what living with her mother was like, "So what about you And" she asked as the dug into desert Ami wanted to know about And's background. " Nothing much my Uncle and Aunt raised me I've met my mother and don't know about my farther". And seemed sad as he recalled that his mother was hiding away from his enemies who his farther had fought and which was now his responsibility to carry on. Ami reached out and took his hand in hers and smiled which lifted his spirit so And vowed that he would protect her no matter what the future might bring.

They walked towards Ami's house deciding to take a moonlight stroll through the park on the way. The moon illuminated the night sky, "you want to go out again tomorrow" And asked as he held Ami close to him she nodded. The wind suddenly picked up and they hurried to avoid its frosty breeze, " that's funny it doesn't normally get this cold " Ami said

As they quickened their pace. And felt something wasn't right and glanced behind them the shadows seemed to be following them.

Suddenly ominous figures appeared from the shadows surrounding them, leaving no room to run. " This time guardian you shall die" Zella cried as she appeared overhead and signalled for her minions to attack. And looked at Ami then held his medallion and summoned his powers to transform, at the same time Ami too decided to transform into Sailor Mercury unknowing that And was doing the same to become the guardian. As the light from their transformations cleared the two stared at each other in disbelief, "Ami you're a Sailor Scout" And gasped trying to comprehend this event. Ami slowly nodded, " And you're that mystery warrior" she spoke and the two of them stood still as their enemies charged towards them.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 8 _

_Hope you enjoyed. A cliffhanger to end with Don't worry chapter 9 will revel more as everyone comes together and I develop the story more._

_Please Review, as I would like to know if people are enjoying this story. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

Here is Chapter 9 Hope you enjoy.

And grabbed Ami by the arm and leapt in the air causing them to land behind the attacking creatures. " Watch out" he cried as one of the creatures thrust its arms towards them, instinctively And blocked the intended blow and twirling spun his way amongst the creatures knocking some down with a combination of kicks and punches. Ami spotted a group of four about to jump And from behind, without hesitating she charged up and sent an icy blast their way freezing them before they could reach And.

And turned and saw the now frozen enemies, "nice work" he complimented Ami before firing a move that would come in handy for something like this. "Shatter bomb" he chanted pointing his hands at the ice bound creatures shattering them into broken shrouds. " Look out here they come again" Ami cried out as another set of dark warriors appeared from the shadows shrieking at the two of them. "As I said guardian you won't escape" Zella cackled, as her minions seemed to grow in number with each attack. . "I think we're in trouble" And grunted summoning his sword from its hiding place and moving through the next wave of attacks spinning and dealing swift destruction to these vile creatures.

Ami continued to do what she could freeze more and more creatures enabling And to shatter them to halt their advance. After what seemed an hour they were tired and completely encircled with no escape looking likely.

"If this is it Ami it was nice to know you" And said as he and Ami stood back to back, Ami smiled hoping that her friends may yet arrive to help them. "So any last words for your tombstone" Zella cried as she waited for the finial act to take place.

" None for you evil witch I'll stop you and your brother even if I have to go to Hades to stop you" And defiantly glaring at Zella. Angered Zella started to signal for her creatures to end it when from out of no where a blaze of fire, lightning and energy almost pushed down to the ground below. "Who dares stop my triumph?" she coldly spat out into the night,

Four young women appeared on the scene below her. "We do" Sailor Moon told her angered by her attack on her friends, "and know your gonna go down" Jupiter shouted as she fired a bolt of lightning which singed Zella's hair. Zella's face went almost red with anger. " Destroy them all" she shouted at her creatures who turned towards the scouts. Dissipate this the scouts were soon able to complete the job that And and Mercury had began and soon Zella was all-alone.

"Surrender and tell me where Zorn is" And asked her in no mood to play around, Zella glared at him curse you and these girls she thought soon they would be crawling at her feet she promised herself that.

"I won't ask again" And asked stepping towards her tiring of waiting.

Suddenly a flash of dark energy appeared behind them causing the scouts, And to fall and a loud cold voice echoed behind them.

" I am here boy" Zorn taunted And then turned his attention to his sister. "Come Zella we will discuss your lack of patience later" Zella scowled knowing full well that her brother was displeased. " Crax take care of your mistress mistake" Zorn said to the figure next to him who bowed as his two masters then vanished to their base.

Crax smiled "this will be easy" he thought as he fired a giant ball of energy towards his enemies, that scouts collapsed knocked down by the enormous power Crax used. And knew he had to do something quick or they were dead, " no matter what don't stop what I am about to do" he told the others before moving himself between them and Crax. " So eager are you guardian block this" Crax arrogantly said as he fired again. And thrust his hands up blocking the ball of energy, he seemed to be in tremendous pain as volts of energy entered his body. "No… that's impossible," Crax cried as a sense of panic engulfed him. And flung the ball to the side and glared at Crax an overwhelming anger entering his soul.

"Know your turn" And shouted crossing his arms, fingers out stretched summoning all his power. "Guardian Bomb go" he screamed moving his arms so they pointed in opposite directions unleashing all of his fury towards his enemy. Crax screamed in terror as the blast vaporised him sending him into another dimension.

"And" Ami screamed after everything seemed to stand still for what seemed forever, And turned smiled then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Mercury what's going on" Sailor Moon asked as the scouts huddled around their friend, he was alive but Mercury was shocked when she gathered him in her arms that blood was spilling from his shoulder.

"Perhaps I can explain" a voice from behind the scouts echoed, turning around the saw an old but familiar face. "Sailor Pluto" Sailor Moon whispered shocked to see the scout of time away from her duty at the time gates. " Hello your highness, scouts" Pluto said before looking at the laid out form of the 32nd guardian. " Come let us go and find a place where we can settle down and I will explain all" Pluto declared before transporting all away from the battle with her time staff.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 9 _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter things are now starting to heat up,Next chapter will feature mostly the scouts learning about And from Pluto though And will come to more than likely and deal with his feeling for Ami etc. in the chapter after that._

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo for the review and suggestion, I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer. _

_Also be warned the much-dreaded flashback will be used so don't say I didn't warn you. _

So Here's Chapter 10 enjoy 

The scouts reappeared swiftly with their hurt friend in tow. " We're back at the shrine" Mars noted as the transformed back into their ordinary clothes, "It was the closer place I could think of" Pluto spoke before taking a quick look around to make sure they hadn't been followed.

"Quick lets get And inside" Ami said urgently her expression displaying her worry, Makoto and Setsuna slowly careful helped the young warrior help and looked at Rei to see where to head. "This way we have a spare room for guests" She said as and the others followed careful where they stepped not to make any noise.

Laying And careful on the floor while Ami placed a small pillow underneath his head and she slowly opened up his shirt to try and see how bad his wound was. " Rei could you get some blankets, hot water and bandages" Ami instructed her friend deciding that And was in no condition to move. "Sure Usagi, Minako you follow me and watch were your going meatball head last time you stepped on my foot" Rei told Usagi who normally would have stuck her tongue out at Rei but this was an emergency.

After the three had quickly gone to get what Ami asked she gazed down to see what damage there was. " His wound is deep" Setsuna noted as they carefully removed And's shirt, Ami let up a short gasp when she saw his body.

Indeed the shoulder had large gash, which had removed the stitches Ami had seen her mother put in at the doctor's but she noticed faint traces of earlier wounds some looked as they had just healed recently. "My god who could stand up scares like that" Makoto gasped from behind them as the others entered with the supplies. Quickly Ami grabbed towel and placed against the shoulder stopping the blood. "We'll handle this" Setsuna said as she ushered the others outside to wait, "we better let our parents know were we are" Minako said looking at her watch. "You can say your staying here for the night," Rei said so they did and soon sat waiting for Ami and Setsuna to let them know everything was okay.

An hour or so later the door of the room opened, "You can come in," Setsuna said before turning and taking a seat. Rei quickly went and brought some tea for everyone, "How is he?" Usagi asked noticing that Ami looked worn out.

Ami looked up smiled sadly " he's stable but we'll have to keep a close eye on him for a few days" the others nodded And it seemed to be resting quietly like he was in a trance like state.

"Now it is time I think for me to revel his story" Setsuna said taking a short sip of her tea and a deep breath.

" Long ago before I came the guardian of the time gates the forces of good and evil fought like titans and out of this war emerge the guardian line of which And is the 32nd".

Setsuna paused before continuing " His ancestor was the 1st and every son followed his farther with one goal to destroy evil wherever or whomever it is". Usagi held her hand up " Setsuna how did you know about this" she inquired curious to know, "Well your highness I have known the Andrews Family from his great grandfather and am also if he hasn't told you a partner in the foundation And now runs"

The scouts gasped in surprise Ami though asked another question, "Setsuna have you known And long?" Her mind wondering. "Yes Ami I have, after his farther died I helped keep an eye on him while his Aunt and Uncle raised him till he was old enough to become the guardian". Setsuna remembered back to time she first met And all those years ago.

_(Okay here's that flashback I promised) _

_Setsuna stood waiting by the gates of time, for she new what an important time it was. " Setsuna my dear it's good to see you again," an old man said smiling as he appeared with a young boy who looked around gazing in wonder at the time gates behind her. " Master Lu it is good to see you again" she responded remembering the old man from her visits east"._

" _Setsuna this is my ward the 32nd guardian" he said as the boy nodded hello. "So you have begun training him?" Setsuna asked the old man nodded in reply, "he's quite cleaver and I have never seen anyone so determined since his farther and you know what he was like" Master Lu commented as the two of them looked at the boy. That day Setsuna explained to And her role as a Sailor Scout and all about the time gates. Soon he and his master departed back to the ancient temple he was being taught the ways of his forefathers Setsuna promising to visit next time on her travel" _

_(End of Flashback) _

Setsuna soon came out of her memory and redressed the scouts. " I visited him every chance I could we write to each other at least once a month when we can" she told her follow Scouts.

" Who was that then who attacked us?" Makoto asked. "They were the opposite of And the dark guardians whose only purpose is to destroy life not protect it" Setsuna said. Usagi yawned she couldn't help herself as it was starting to get late, "we'd better get some rest," Minako said stifling her own yawn. " Yes we will talk more in the morning" Setsuna agreed the girls followed Rei to their sleeping quarters except Ami who lingered for a moment. "Thank you for saving my life" she whispered before placing a soft kiss on And's forehead and heading off to join the others.

Meanwhile

Zorn paced the room as Zella stood before him, " Crax is dead and the boy Andrews lives" he bellowed before angrily turning to face is sister his anger raging. "Ha Crax was a foul but that Andrews will die I promise you that" Zella defiantly boasted which made Zorn even more annoyed with her foolishness.

" What makes you think that I won't blast you to oblivion" Zorn shouted looking his sister right in the eyes, Zella stepped back she knew full well that her brother could. An underling enters not noticing the tension in the room. "Master" he whispered "an important message has come through to us" he said hoping not anger his master. "Pah I'll deal with you later sister dear" Zorn said before exiting the room. Zella breathed a sigh and promised herself that those meddling scouts and the guardian would pay for this dearly next time they met.

Zorn entered his private chamber, taking a seat as he waited for the message to come through. He had expected this but not so soon as the room seemed to chill with the presence of a greater evil. "Report Lord Zorn" a voice said chilling Zorn through to his soul, " My master the boy is here he destroyed Crax" Zorn spoke softly. "Indeed he has grown in strength," the voice said unconcerned about what happened to Crax. "Lord Zorn" he commanded, " yes Master" Zorn said standing to attention.

"Listen very carefully to what I am about to say" the voice said before descending into an evil laugh that made Zorn tremble even more.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 10 _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I thought I'd leave it there just _

_To keep you on the edge of your seats._

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	11. Chapter 11

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo for dropping a line keep reviewing, and anyone is free to review so don't be afraid to. _

_Also this chapter will start from where 10 finished. _

So Here's Chapter 11 enjoy and please review. 

Zorn shivered as he waited for his master's laughter to cease; he felt sweat drip down is neck and his cold heart beating faster than normal. This he realized was fear for the presence in the room far exceeded his own. "Lord Zorn this is your orders" the figure spoke directing its full attention to his devoted servant. "Yes Master" Zorn spoke as confidently as he dared, " increase production of our resources for my grand plan" the voice said as Zorn nodded, "secondly wait for the boy to come to you" Zorn stood briefly he was not sure what his master was asking. "But Master why not strike while he lays injured" Zorn cried for now would be the perfect time he gathered as the boy could barely be strong enough to resist a full on attack and those girls helping him would be no resistance for himself. "Silence" the voice boomed angered by Zorn's petulance, Zorn sat back down waiting for his master's explanation. " Do not attack the boy until I arrive to take command" the voice spoke closing the matter for the moment leaving Zorn to brood on it.

Choosing his words carefully Zorn asked his final question, " if he comes looking for us what do I do" Zorn asked then waited for his masters reply. " Do not worry Zorn I have great plans for our young friend be assured of that" the voice cackled before vanishing from the room. Zorn sat for a few moments he did not like where this was heading and for a fact Zella would be furious when he told her their master's orders and possibly reckless enough to disobey them. Leaving the room Zorn contemplated where their fates as well as the guardian's where heading.

The next day

Birds where signing, the sun was shining as people woke early to make the most of the weekend, but currently located at Rei's shrine And wad not aware of this as he lay deep in a peaceful sleep. He had dreamed of the previous night his surprise at learning Ami's secret identity and himself unleashing a wave of power he didn't know he had at Crax before falling into a deep maze of sleep.

He started to slowly open his eyes, pain filtered through his body as he peered around his new surroundings. This was not his room nor apartment he gathered so where was he the light from a window nearby slowly covering his face. Just then a nearby door opened and a young girl carrying some blankets entered the room focusing his eyes And tried to speak when he recognized who it was. "Oh your awake good" Rei said as she placed the blankets next to him, And could only nod the affirmative as he wondered how he had arrived there.

Rei spoke again " I'll go get the others and bring you something to drink" she said before leaving her guest alone for a few moments more. While she was away And tried to put 2 and 2 together, it was feasible he assumed that Rei and the other girls where like Ami Sailor Scouts as well and they had some talking to do.

The girls entered, And nodded hello as Ami walked over with Rei to check her patient's condition Taking a cup from Rei he took a deep drink before handing the cup back to his host.

" Will there's no sign of infection but I'll have to change to bandages in a few hours" Ami before taking a seat next to Usagi. " Well ladies I thank you for last night and don't worry I won't tell any one about your 'other' occupation" And reassured them trusting them to do the same for him. A brief silence was in the room before Usagi spoke up " Why didn't you say anything that first night" she inquired remembering the first attack, the girls looked at And waiting for his answer. 'Fair point I just didn't know you that well and didn't want you to get hurt" And pointed out sincerely to which the girls couldn't disagree with but they would of liked to know.

"Setsuna explained about you" Minako said to which And nodded, " I had a feeling she would" And remarked "she's like a part of my family" he said remembering her visits to him at the temple up in the mountains where he trained all those years ago. " I called Darien he sorted out your apartment and brought some spare clothes over" Usagi said handing And a bag, "thank you" he smiled in reply taking a shirt out of the bag. "We'll leave to get dressed" Rei said opening to door for the girls to exit and give their guest some privacy, " okay ah… Ami cold I just ask you something for a moment" And asked as the girls headed outside. Ami turned and faced him she looked as though she had hardly slept that night, "yes" she said And carefully choose his next words. " I would like to apologize for getting you in trouble with your mom" And blushed hoping that Ami's mom wasn't too upset she didn't come home last night. "Oh no problem I just told her I was helping Usagi with something after our date and we where going to sleep over at Rei' s" Ami told him before exiting the room. And sighed, " And Andrews you are one lucky guy" he laughed before the pain in his ribs caused him to stop.

After getting into some fresh clothes And went and joined the other's for some breakfast. "Makoto this is one of the best meals I've had in a while" And complemented the young girl who blushed at the compliment to her cooking. "So what's your plan?" Minako asked as And helped with the dishes, ' wait and see the only lead I've got is a disc I picked up from one of their bases before I came here" And said as he finished wiping one of the plates. " If you want I can scan it on my computer" Ami offered as she strolled up next to And. " Sure I'll bring it once I get back from my apartment he told her just as two cats entered through the door. " Oh And this is Luna and Artemis our advisors from the moon kingdom" Usagi said picking up her cat and placing her on her shoulder. And looked at her quizzically "um... Usagi are sure" he asked for he had seen some strange things in his time but this sounded a little well weird. " No she's telling the truth it's nice to meet you Mr. Andrews" Luna said causing And to do a quick double take before letting out a small laugh. "Well it's nice to meet you" And said as he patted the cat on the head and deep down he realized it was good to know he had some allies against the dark guardians and what ever they where planning.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 11 _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,._

_Don't worry the action will pick up and the next chapter._

_I might bring the rest of the outer scouts in as well as Setsuna I'll wait and see what pans out before I make a decision on that._

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	12. Chapter 12

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo for the review I'll try and add a little bit of humor as well as action in this chapter _

So Here's Chapter 12 enjoy and please review. 

Later in the day after Ami had changed his bandages and given him strict instructions not to do anything that might aggravate his injuries And decided to try and get some training in. He felt restless just laying around Rei's shrine doing nothing, he had offered to help her with her chores but when Rei told him how much work needed to be done he decide to cry off saying " oh um… I in that case I'd better rest".

For And privately knew that though saving the world may be hard he was better at it than cleaning up hence the state of his apartment which if you just visited you'd think it'd been the sight of a new years eve part despite one person living in it.

Finding a quiet, secluded spot he began to prepare for what was to come despite the pain that he felt from time to time.

Ami arrived back at the shrine to meet Rei in the others, after heading home and getting a few hours sleep plus trying to fend questions off from her mother who wanted to know like an eager teenager how her date went and when the next one was! Ami lightly laughed to herself as she greeted Rei and the others who had come to check on And's health.

" You had a nice rest Ami?" Usagi asked for she knew how Ami had worried during the night weather And was all right. " Yes Usagi though avoiding my mothers inquiries on my next date was something I would have liked to avoid" Ami said blushing remembering how her mom raved on and on causing to blush as red as Ami had ever done in her life. The girls laughed " Ami you should be happy your mother takes an interest in your dates" Minako giggled as Ami shook her head in bewilderment.

" I think And just went for a walk" Rei said as the girls decided to check up on him and finding him out of his room.

They walked around the shrine looking for And strangely they could hear a banging sound from where he could of gone and went to investigate. There a strange sight greeted them, for And some how had placed a long wooden board against a tree tying it together up against some branches. This was not though the surprise because the saw And his feet tied together hanging upside down and the banging noise was him doing a set of sit-ups in this upside down position his back crashing into the board. " No way" Makoto exclaimed while the others stood speechless unable to fathom what they were seeing! And pushed himself for another few minutes then stopped and though upside down smiled at the girls. " Hey I was just a bit bored so I'd thought I do some training" he stated wondering why the girls had gone silent. Ami walked up to him and crouching down looked him straight in the eye, " sorry to interrupt you but did you forget you have some very deep wounds" she asked calmly but the others could tell she wasn't amused. "Oh yeah I kinda forgot" And said hoping he hadn't made Ami to mad, " oh isn't it time for tea" Makoto asked nudging Rei gently in the ribs hinting that they all might need a break. " Oh Makoto your right you guys better follow me" she said as the girls left And there upside-down and slightly bemused," what could happen" he said shrugging and starting a last set of sit-ups.

After finishing And joined the girls for some tea Ami gave a scolding look so he decided he better keep his mouth shut for a while.

" That must hurt doing it that way" Makoto asked as they dug into the food that had been prepared Usagi quickly going through her lot and arguing with Rei about her eating habits while Minako watched and acted as referee.

"It does but one thing I was taught was to not focus on the pain but how this strengthened my back" And stated remembering again the hours of practice he'd endured at the temple where he had learned his skills. After finishing dinner plus desert and with Usagi's and Rei's arguing being declared a draw they all decided to allow And to head back to his apartment and meet tomorrow with Setsuna and go over the disc And had taken from the dark guardian's base. Assuring the girls he was okay and a walk to the bus stop to catch a bus back across town wouldn't be too much for him And made to leave the shrine.

He had just stepped out of the dining room when he felt the presence of something else. " I think they've caught on to me"  
And said turning towards the entrance where he saw Zorn and Zella now standing. " Stay here I'll handle this" And instructed the girls who protested till And looked at them concern showing on his face and promised to wait, And walked trying to appear not as injured as he knew he was.

"Well boy you survived" Zorn taunted as And stood in front of him and his sister, "what can I say Crax couldn't get the job done then" And spoke his eyes not moving from the pair in front of him who he didn't trust for a second. Zella glared and moved towards him but Zorn held an arm out blocking her way, " sorry dear sister I have my orders" Zorn spoke And frowned if they hadn't come to attack him why where they here it made him uneasy. "Zorn I don't care I promised myself that I would crush him and those interfering girls" Zella screamed angered by their orders and more than willing to disobey them, "hush sister I hate to think what our Master would do if you acted against his orders' Zorn said.

Zella stepped down her eyes though never left the guardian,

" So your master is coming" And said so this proved what Zorn was up to was major otherwise his master would not venture out with And within reaching distance. "Correct and what he has planned for you I can't wait to see" Zorn laughed And however was unmoved and looked him right in the eye. " Well tell him I look forward to catching up with him" And spoke calmly mot wanting to concede an advantage to Zorn and his equally evil sister. " One last thing that disc you stole from us we want it back" Zorn said before he and Zella turned to leave, " sorry I can't do that" And said as he watched the pair vanish into the shadows. "Then you have 24 hours otherwise I will conveniently forget my master's orders and this city will burn" Zorn's voice echoed out followed by an ear-piercing laugh from his sister which echoed throughout the shrine. The girls walked over to And, Ami put her arms around him, as he seemed to be unsure of something. " We better contact Setsuna first thing tomorrow" And said as he and the girls stood as slowly the sun set behind them.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 12 _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_I decided to leave it there for now as the stakes soon begin to rise and more battles will be fought._

_I might bring the rest of the outer scouts in as well as Setsuna I'll wait and see what pans out before I make a decision on that._

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	13. Chapter 13

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review I'll try and make this chapter longer if I can._

Chapter 13 is now up enjoy and please review. 

The next day the scouts went to meet And at his apartment, Setsuna would be joining them that morning to have a look at the disc And had in his possession. In the meantime they waited while for Setsuna to arrive, " you sure have an interesting collection of books," Minako said as she took a book from one of the shelves in the apartment. " Yeah normally if I'm not doing anything I just sit and read" And said as he walked into living room. Makoto had promised to cook something for them while they waited for Setsuna to arrive so, And had shown her his kitchen and the bare food he had there but she assured him she could make something out of it.

Putting the book back Minako joined Usagi by And's stereo and proceeded to flick through his CD collection. "You have differing tastes in music And" Usagi said as she put his CD's into two groups one of classic music like Mozart, Beethoven etc. and the other group classic rock music.

Usagi couldn't believe the contrast they seemed to reflect And's two personalities one in everyday the other when he was the guardian! " If you want we can take you to see our friend Michiru next time she's in concert" Rei suggested remembering that she and Haruka where currently on tour giving concert's somewhere in the world but didn't now when they would next be in Tokyo. "Thanks I appreciate that" And said just as he heard a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Ami said walking over and letting Setsuna inside the apartment.

"Sorry I'm a bit late Haruka rang her and Michiru are coming back to Tokyo and I said for them to be prepared for a possible emergency " Setsuna spoke before turning to And. " Are they scouts as well?" And asked wanting to know Setsuna nodded, "you didn't tell me there were so many of you" And joked as he took in there in fact there were extra scouts to the ones in his apartment at the moment.

"It's a long story," Setsuna said before they turned their attention to the disc, " it's incoded but I should be able to decipher it" Ami said as she pressed a few buttons on her computer the computer hummed and the screen twitched several times as they waited. Makoto called from the kitchen that the food was ready, Usagi and the girls went to help her bring it into the living room while And, Ami and Setsuna waited for the computer to display it's findings. 30 minutes later as they enjoyed the excellent food prepared for them the computer beeped and whistled signaling it had deciphered the disc

" Lets plug it into computer I have soon everyone can have a look" And said as Ami picked up her computer and plugged it into a nearby slot. The screen switched on and all eyes turned to look at it. It was stacked with information And scanned through it then looked across at Setsuna to gage her reaction.

"But this is theoretically impossible" Ami said as she double checked what her computer had found, the other girls not really knowing what was the enemies big plan was gathered by Ami's reaction and the grim looks on Setsuna's and And's faces that whatever it was it was serious. " A trans energetic generator" And said slowly " with enough power to tear through time and space" Setsuna added this was most alarming to the both of them and confirmed And's suspicions on how insane his enemy really was. "Um excuse me what does this mean" Usagi asked wondering what a trans generator thingy was, " simply Usagi if this is built then there will be no Crystal Tokyo and not even a planet within the solar system" Ami stated Usagi almost couldn't believe her ears. " The generator will trap any energy within a certain point" And explained and then Setsuna continue " and the energy can be found anywhere space, time matter and when it becomes overloaded at the point of collection" Setsuna coolly said. "Boom there goes the planet, solar system everything" And finished reflected laying back in his seat, " but what would be the point" Rei asked, " just to build something that would blow everything up" Makoto finished this made no sense to her. " There's more" Ami said "it says they went to collect enough energy from the generator to use for themselves then turn it louse on the earth" Ami said before switching the computer off.

They all stayed seated before Minako spoke, " but they would have to be building this machine here so where are they hiding it" the others nodded that the enemy would need a base somewhere within the city to build and use the generator.

" That's something I'll ask Zorn when I catch him tonight' and stated remembering Zorn's threat and punching his fist into his hand. " We'd better be prepared for trouble" Rei stated and the girls left And promising to contact each if they spotted Zorn or his sister within the city and not engage them until help arrived.

Setsuna stayed for a few moments, she sensed And felt uneasy about something and may need her council. " Their brave those girls but this may be to big for them to handle" And commented before he decided to ask Setsuna a question that had been flicking through his mind since his date with Ami. "The sailor scouts will do everything possible to help And" she said before preparing to listen to And's question.

"Setsuna what do you think of Ami?" he asked carefully waiting for reaction, " she's a very caring young women" Setsuna said to which And nodded in agreement.  
"You care for her don't you Andrew" she said using his first name for the first time he had heard in a long time.

"Yes but I don't know if it's Andrew A Andrews that's in love with her or And the 32nd guardian that's in love" And sated his emotions were confusing him and this business tonight worried him. " Just believe in your heart to guide you" Setsuna reassured him as she left the apartment And then sat down and went into a contemplative mood.

Zorn stood on a balcony overlooking the city square, "brother why wait lets make the city pay for his foolishness" Zella hissed anxious to get her revenge. " Yes my dear sister we shall but beware our Master is arriving so we may have to cut short our fun" Zorn replied as the two of them vanished hoping that their master may be not in time to stop them.

And walked into the square and scanned the crowds most people were on their way home and it was mostly deserted, the wind picked up stiffly And felt the presence of his enemy and thanked the stars that they had left leaving him alone to face the music.

"Well boy do you have the disc?" Zorn asked before they decided to get down to business, " No and where's your sister at home doing her hair' And responded before reaching and pulling his medallion from underneath his shirt. " We decided that my friends and I would be enough for you" Zorn laughed as 5 of his minions appeared and surrounded And.

" Five on one" he asked shaking his head Zorn smiled as another 10 creatures surrounded And, "15 on one my kind of odds" And grinned before transforming and tearing into his enemies wanting to get his hands on Zorn.

Meanwhile the scouts where on there way Setsuna had said And had contacted her that he was on his way to meet Zorn and they where on their way to back him up. " Hurry" Sailor Moon urged them before they heard overhead the cackle of a woman's voice.  
" Not so fast you meddling girls" Zella cackled, "my brother will take care of your friend but the pleasure of your destruction will be mine" Zella screamed before firing a blast that scattered the scouts preventing them from getting to And who battled towards Zorn not realizing that he, the scouts were now caught in a trap to which there seemed no escape.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 13 _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_Another cliff-hanger don't worry I'm not going to leave it there _

_I'm probably going to bring the outer scouts in shortly as well as introduce Zorn and Zella's master within the next 2 chapters or so _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review hope to here again from you when I can. To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

Chapter 14 now up and running. 

Unaware of the danger that the scouts were in And quickly as possible run through those who may try to prevent him from reaching Zorn.

Moving as graceful yet powerfully as he could And sliced, blasted and hit his way through the creatures turning them into plies of dust, "14 down " And said to himself as he faced Zorn.

Who scowled before noticing one the creatures sneak behind And. Without turning to face the creature And thrust his sword behind him running through the creatures chest, the creature let out one final hiss before evaporating leaving his leader alone with his adversary. " No make that 15 math's was never my best subject" And grinned as Zorn fumed at the boy's skills.

"Very well I had hoped that it would come down to you and me" Zorn said throwing down a black cloak he had on and slowly began to circle around his enemy. And followed him not taking his eyes away for a second, " there's an old saying Zorn be careful what you wish for you might just get it" And said awaiting Zorn's first move. They circled like tigers each waiting for the other to move they stopped a brief moment starring at each other, " enough let us begin" Zorn shouted a sword of his own appearing in his hand and he charged. " I couldn't agree more" And said as his own sword met Zorn's and they spun behind each other then away waiting for the next move.

Meanwhile Zella had forced the Scouts to take evasive action as she continued to blast at them shrieking in delight, as it appeared they had no escape. " So what do we do?" Sailor Moon asked as another blast passed over head causing an explosion nearby.

" We can't just sit here and wait to get blasted" Venus added

as Zella powered up again ready to launch another attack. "We've got catch her off guard" Mars said peering out of smoke caused by Zella's destruction, " right if we move and force her to have more than one of us to blast it might create an opening" Jupiter said. Mercury looked behind them, "look out here it comes" she shouted as Zella hurled her latest blast at them.

" You have no way out Scouts my revenge is inevitable" Zella laughed as the scouts scattered it was just a matter of time she thought and she wanted to make the most out of it as the Scouts scattered away from her.

Unbeknown to the evil siblings at that precise moment their master had arrived at their base and was less than pleased with their absence. " So they disregard my command do they" the ominous figure boomed when an underlain told him of their absence, he walked over to a mirror and waved his hand and commanded it to show his pupils location.

The figure watched that battles with deep concentration before turning and exiting the room, " I shall retrieve them and punish them both he cried as he vanished towards the battle site.

And spun his sword toward Zorn matching him blow for blow forcing his enemy to the back foot, "impressive boy you have mastered your blade quicker than I imagined" Zorn said before charging again. And stepped back swaying out of the way catching Zorn a blow to his side, " you'll find I'm more than a match for you" And said fainting a head attack before thrusting toward Zorn's shoulder. Zorn parried and brought his sword against And's shoulder, And jumped back running his thumb against the wound blood dripping down it, " now where even" Zorn smirked as he and the guardian clashed again neither giving each other any respite. And wiped sweat from his brow, he waited his body aching knowing he dare not lose here, " calm" he whispered to himself before charging again to meet Zorn's attack.

The Scouts too were tiring from their battle, if they didn't do something soon they would be dead, " I have an idea" Mercury called as they huddled together breathing deeply for they were near exhaustion. " What ever it is we'll try it" Sailor Moon said tired from the constant running, " try and detract her long enough for me to freeze her to the ground then hit her with all you've got" Mercury said as they again moved out of harms way. " We'll try" Jupiter promised as she headed towards Zella hoping to catch her off guard, the others followed causing Zella to laugh first at their foolishness and promise them a quick and painful end. Zella didn't notice Mercury position her self behind the crazed women and only caught on when it was too late. Mercury fired an icy blast that trapped her legs in ice; Zella stood stuck to the spot and unable to avoid the resulting attacks from Jupiter and the others. " Zorn I'm joining you, " she said after being blasted backwards and as Sailor Moon was preparing to end the battle. " Leave her we'd better get to And" Mars said as the Scouts quickly raced towards their friend.

And stood tired from the ebb and flow of this battle, Zorn and him had tested each other's skills to the limit and unless he tried something quick he was not going to last to much longer. " Now guardian you shall meet your maker" Zorn cried charging full mettle at And, with his last ounce of strength And blocked Zorn's blow then bringing his sword down flung his enemies sword away causing him to land in a heap with And's own blade inches from his throat.

"It's over" And said, as he looked Zorn clear in the face, "go ahead kill me boy if you have the guts" Zorn spat out defiant in his hatred. " And don't" Sailor Moon cried as she and the others arrived on the scene, " Lucky for you I'm not a killer" And said raising his sword and allowing Zorn to get to his feet. Zella appeared by his side and they embraced glaring at their enemies with a look of contempt on their faces. " Surrender and tell us where the generator is" And requested, he wanted this too end here and now before more blood was shed. Then the wind increased and a cold dark feeling entered the plain, " well done guardian you are truly powerful" a cold ominous voice rang out and a figure cloaked in black appeared clapping his hands with glee. " Master" both Zorn and Zella whispered before lowering their heads, " come my servants I shall deal with your insolence later but for you boy we shall meet again arh ha ha" the figured laughed before opening his arm and throwing a blast in the air which temporally blinded everyone.

When the sky cleared the siblings and their master where gone!

" Come on we'd better head for home and get some rest" And said transforming back into his street clothes, " I'll check your injuries" Ami said placing her arms in his. The group walked away from the battleground fully knowing that the war had only just begun.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 14 _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_There you go the main villain has arrived what does have in store? You'll have to wait to find out._

_I'm probably going to bring the outer scouts in next chapter _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	15. Chapter 15

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review. To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

So without further delay Chapter 15 here we go.

Back at their headquarters Zorn and Zella stood before their Master heads bowed awaiting whatever punishment he deemed appropriate for their acts of defiance. "You went against my direct order" the figure spoke turning towards the pair, " but my Master" Zella stammered " Silence" the figure roared causing Zella to tremble slightly with fear. " As I was saying you disobeyed me for which I should punish you dearly" the figure spoke before his lips formed into a smile surprising his pupils.

" And yet you have helped confirmed my plans for the boy by engaging him in battle" he stood in front of his pupils who were bewildered by their Master's words. " My master what if I may ask is your plan" Zorn said without looking directly at his Master. " Simple my Lord Zorn the boy is becoming powerful and his friends are equally strong but if we can get the boy on our side we will have the advantage". The figure said causing Zorn to look at his sister who had a look of strong resentment on her face then back at his Master. " Surely my master the boy isn't that strong he was lucky yesterday" Zorn spoke angered by his Master's idea he had fought the boy and though they were well matched Zorn was confident that he would deal with him the next time they met. The figure laughed at Zorn's display of sere arrogance, " I hate to disappoint you Lord Zorn but the boy will soon surpass you and your sister and making him join us is the key to secure total victory for us and claim what is truly ours". The figure spoke with convection before breaking into a haunting laugh which worried his pupils a great deal before he began to explain how this plan was to be executed and that he fully expected it to be executed without hesitation. This done he left the two in the room to contemplate the road ahead.

" Brother I do not like this" Zella hissed angered that she had been told that the boy would surpass her, " it doesn't matter my sister" Zorn replied " he is our master we must obey or join Crax in oblivion" Zorn finished as the two exited the room.

And awoke in his bed with a start the next day, he looked at his alarm clock it was 7:55 Darien would be around shortly to pick him up and they were going to meet the girls at the airport to welcome home Michiru and Haruka from their trip overseas.

Walking to the bathroom And grabbed an aspirin from the cupboard and took it with a glass of water, " why do I feel like something's going to happen to me soon" he said talking to the reflection in the bathroom mirror. Indeed even during the battle with Zorn And felt that part of him was holding back from unleashing his true potential. Shrugging his shoulders he thought that he better talk to Setsuna about it she might be able to help figure out what was bugging him. After a quick shower he got changed and was just finishing a cup of tea when he heard a knock at the door. " And we're here" Darien's voice called through the door, finishing his tea And placed his cup on a nearby table and soon they were heading off to the airport.

The girls met them and he noticed that they had an extra guest with them Setsuna introduced And to the young girl next to her, " And this is Hotaru my daughter" Setsuna said introducing the young girl standing next to her. Smiling And said hello remembering that Setsuna had once mentioned her in a letter that she wrote to him. After making sure that everyone was here the group headed to the arrival lounge, " look there they are" Hotaru said as the couple came through pushing a cart with their various luggage. The couple waved to the group and they all met together, " how was your trip?" Usagi asked Haruka as Michiru gave Hotaru a hug and said hello to the others. " We did a lot of sightseeing in-between Michiru's concerts but its good to be home," Haruka said before giving Hotaru a hug of her own.

" Oh I forgot this is And he's been helping us with that business Setsuna told you about" Ami said as And stood by letting the group get reacquainted. And greeted the couple he could tell that they were truly in love with each other and that kind of love was not one you saw everyday. " Come on we've got a welcome home party waiting" Hotaru said as the group headed out of the airport and back to the apartment where the outer scouts lived.

Everyone was relaxed as they swapped stories of what they had been doing before this business occurred and how the returning couples trip was, " you played the Royal Albert Hall" Minako gasped as Michiru told her about where she played her concerts. And stood to the side watching the group considering the very real threat hanging over them it was kinda nice to relax for a change, " Setsuna could I have a quick word in private" And whispered as Rei and Usagi started one of their arguments over Usagi's eating habits. The two excused themselves from the others though they could still hear them laughing as Rei and Usagi traded insults and accusations. " Your troubled by something" Setsuna said as And leaned against a wall trying to get some composure, " some time during the battle yesterday I felt something like I was holding back as if some greater power within me is growing" And said uneasily. " I was wondering if this might happen" Setsuna said taking And's hand and reassuring him, " it's to do with that prophecy isn't it the one from the first guardian" And said remembering a strange prophecy that was handed down from guardian to guardian once they came on age. " We don't know that and now is not the time to worry" Setsuna said closing the matter for now, " your right " And agreed as they went back to join the others.

Soon it was late the group left Michiru and Haruka to get some rest after their flight Setsuna agreeing to see them tomorrow so they could plan their next move together.

And walked with Ami to his doorstep, "well I'll see you tomorrow" And said giving Ami a quick kiss on the cheek before unlocking the door to his apartment.

"One last thing Mom has got me some tickets for the hospital charity ball next Saturday would you like to go? " Ami said hoping that the answer would be yes. " Sure I'm free " And said giving Ami another kiss on the cheek before he watched her head towards home, " Ami I love you" he said to himself before going to the kitchen and making him another cup of tea.

To be continued 

_So there's Chapter 15 _

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_The Prophecy And refers to will be explained within the next 2/3 chapters I thought I'd bring it in as a plot development and it works in with the main villains plan for And _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	16. Chapter 16

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review, I'm varying the length chapter by chapter so that's why some are longer than others are. I hope that explains about the length. _

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

Get ready chapter 16 is here.

And woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, he noticed his hands were shaking as well. The dream he had left him feeling ill at ease such was its vividness, he normally didn't dream but this one he felt had do to with the changes he felt within him since his battle with Zorn. Walking to bathroom he stood and looked straight at the reflection in the mirror, " to quote a phrase Who are you" And said to himself knowing not how to reply with an answer that would satisfy him.

Seeking an answer And decided to headed to the one person who might be able to help him find an answer as for the first time in a while he felt lost and unsure of himself.

He arrived at the outer's house and politely knocked on the door, it was early and a cool breeze whistled in the air he hoped that he wasn't interrupting their breakfast. Michiru answered the door and smiled at the young who shivered as another cool blast whistled near him, " Oh hello Mr Andrews please come in" Michiru said offering the young man shelter from the cold. "Thank You Michiru and please call me And " He said grateful for her assistance, they walked to the kitchen where Haruka was reading the paper while Hotaru sat having her breakfast. "Hi Setsuna should be up shortly please feel free to have a seat," Haruka said putting the paper down and taking a sip from her early morning coffee. And thanked her, and took a seat at the table as Michiru handed him a hot cup of tea to warm him up. Setsuna then entered the kitchen giving Hotaru a quick hug before sitting next to And as Michiru handed her a cup with her early morning tea. " You're here early what's the matter?" Setsuna asked sensing that And wasn't here for just a social visit. "I had a dream last night or more a nightmare" And stated slowly putting his cup down on the table. Setsuna looked at the young man and gathered that this dream was the reason he why had come to see her early in the morning, "what did you see?" she asked And who closed his eyes for a brief moment then slowly spoke. " It was darkness I felt death sadness and an overwhelming fear" And said trying to calm himself, "go on" Setsuna inquired she needed to know what And had seen. "The main thing was this figure standing all alone covered in shadow laughing" And trembled slightly, " the figure then moved to a mirror which appeared from nowhere" And said as he felt an eerie shiver in his soul. "Who was the figure And?" Setsuna asked though she felt she already knew the answer before And had said it, " it was me then the mirror shattered and I awoke" And finished before looking to Setsuna to get her council.  
"That sounds like an intense dream" Haruka commented after And had finished his tale, Michiru walked up to him checking his temperature " your hot and sweating even though it's morning" she said before moving to get And a drink of water. "I think your right this has to do with the prophecy" Setsuna commented after a few minutes silence, And nodded as he gulped down the water Michiru had handed him his heart seemed to be beating normally and his mind had calmed. "Excuse Setsuna but what's this prophecy And's talking about?" Hotaru asked wanting to know what had their guest worried, Setsuna looked at And who decided he'd better explain.

"Long before even I became the 32nd guardian there was a prophecy made after the first of my forefathers" And took a deep breath before continuing. " It was that one day one of his descendants will achieve a great power as great as the first's but in order for there to be balance he would have power like his enemy" And stated, " that would be those dark guardian group" Haruka asked And nodded. " This guardian would be faced with a choice ever us his gifts for good or use them for evil which would descend upon the earth and stars from which no one will escape" And said before holding his head in his hands. "You think you're that guardian" Michiru asked And who shook his head then looked at Setsuna, " as you know I cannot revel to much of the future so even I can't tell if you are or not" Setsuna stated as another silence fell in the room.

" I accept that and I ask if you don't worry the others with this" And requested of the people present in the room, " don't worry we won't" Haruka said as the others nodded in agreement. "Thanks I appreciate that" And said relived that his secret was safe, " anyway I hear that you and Ami have a thing going" Haruka teased causing And to go slightly red at this question. " I didn't say that" And pouted causing Haruka to laugh before Michiru gave her a scolding look. " And I think its good you seem to have made Ami really happy" Setsuna said causing And to sink into his seat, " why now is my love life important" he cried though it cheered him up from the serious nature of his visit. " You look cute when you get embarrassed no wonder Ami likes you" Haruka laughed some more, " Are you taking her to the hospital charity ball?" Michiru asked And who nodded before remembering another reason why he needed to see Setsuna that day. " Yeah there's just one little tiny problem" And stated almost embarrassed to ask for help, " what is it" Haruka asked dying to know.

"I can't dance" And mumbled hoping no one heard him, " you can't dance what about those foundation events" Setsuna asked miffed that And didn't know how to dance at all. And looked at his feet " all I do is speeches I've been rather busy and didn't have time to learn how to dance" he stated hoping that the ground would come up and suck him down. Haruka laughed again causing Michiru to shake her head at her lover, " well I will teach you" Setsuna said calmly before looking at the others hinting that she expected their help. And thanked her and they made arrangements to start after the meeting with the rest of the scouts that afternoon and would practise everyday till the ball on Saturday.

Meanwhile at the dark guardian's base Zorn stood as his master inspected the generator that was being constructed for their grand plan. " Excellent soon it will be ready you have done well Lord Zorn" Darken said before turning to his servant. Zorn bowed then followed his master as they walked around the base, " Master when do you plan to engage the boy" Zorn asked as they walked along the corridor into Darkens quarters. "Patience Zorn first I must find a way to lure him to us" Darken laughed confident that And would soon join them, Zella then appeared bowing to them both before beginning her report. " My Master our energy collection goes well and shall be at full potential by the planned date" Zella said a tone of confidence in her voice. "Excellent work my dear now tell me what do you know of the boys allies" Darken enquired, " ha they are no threat though there is one of the girls he seems to have feelings for" Zella said remembering how she saw And with Ami that time in the park.

Darken laughed then smiled evilly, " that then is how we shall get the boy to become one of us" he triumphantly cackled.

Soon he thought they shall take over the universe and no one would stop them.

To be continued.

_So there's Chapter 16_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_So know the prophecy has been reviled and the master's name. Don't worry the inners will be back in the next chapter and I might do a bit on And's dancing lessons!_

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	17. Chapter 17

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. And for this chapter I don't own Mozart's requiem mass. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review much appreciated._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

Get ready chapter 17 is here.

The next day And arrived at the small dance studio Setsuna had booked for their lessons, shaking his head that it was to late for him to back out now he entered the building and headed to the room Setsuna had booked. The meeting yesterday had gone quite well and after this lesson And was going to do a quick patrol around some deserted warehouses in a effort to see if Darken and his cronies were building their generator. He opened the door to the room and entered, looking up he was surprised to Setsuna was there as well as Michiru and Haruka but he didn't except the four other young ladies who were there to be. " Excuse if I seem surprised but what are they doing here? And asked as Usagi and the girls giggled amongst themselves, " oh it's simple" Minako told him "Haruka told me I told Rei who told Makoto who told Usagi" she calmly told the bemused And. He shot Haruka a questioning look as she whistled and looked elsewhere, " I'm guessing Ami doesn't know" And sighed exasperated at the circumstances. "No she's working up at her mom's hospital today and Darien knows not to tell her when they have their morning break" Usagi told And at least this reassured him in a way. " Enough chit-chat we better get down to work" Setsuna stated clapping her hands together before walking over and placing a CD in the radio, And shrugged and put down his bag that he had brought with him and strolled over to the group. To make it easy Setsuna paired with And to start while the rest of the girls paired up with each other then the music began. " And one and two step step no And you lead" she told her partner who was having such a hard time following her instructions, the rest of the girls giggled before they continued on. " This is nuts" And muttered to himself as they carried on with the lesson, "I can do a 360 backflip and kick but when it comes to a waltz I have no idea" And whined deeply embarrassed at himself. The rest of the lesson went well to be honest as well as it could, they swapped partners each time Setsuna wanted to show And a new step and to give him more practise the only problem is that he became even more confused and more mistakes occurred. At the end of the lesson there was the following total, number of foots stood on10, slips 15, and one confused, as could be 32nd guardian!

And took a sip of water from a bottle just as soon as the finished and he apologised to everyone for standing on their foot at least once. "You know And I think its nice that your willing to do this for Ami" Rei commented as they picked their bags up and exited the room. "Yeah well I think I don't want to embarrass her at the charity ball" And said which was what frightened him into doing this. " I haven't seen Ami this happy for a while" Makoto noted as the walked into the street and headed off to get some lunch, they soon arrived at a small café and settled down to lunch. "I think its romantic a boy willing to risk being embarrassed learning to dance for the girl he loves" Minako went on as the others groaned as she went on about how she wished a boy would do it for her causing And to laugh to himself.

Telling the girls that he'd see them to morrow And headed off home to change before going out on petrol, he'd made half of his journey when he felt an evil presence approaching. A car pulled up next to him and the window pulled down, " I hope you don't mind if my master speaks to you" Zorn called out to him. And turned and faced the car, he was tempted to refuse and attack his enemies but taking a quick look around he gathered there were to many people nearby and he didn't want to risk any one getting hurt. " Sure but no tricks otherwise I might have to get rough" he warned before entering the car, they drove of And in the middle of two of Zorn's guards he smiled at them till they arrived at the base. Zorn led him inside and toward his masters chambers And knew that it was no use taking note of the location because by the time he returned with the scouts they would be up and gone. Zorn knocked on his master's door And could sense a powerful evil being emitted from the chambers, " my Master says you may enter" Zorn spoke glaring as And walked past him and into the chamber. And could here some classical music playing and saw Darken sitting at a desk seemingly in mediation. And pulled out a seat and sat down in front of his enemy, " Mozart's requiem mass" he commented as he remembered where he had heard the music before Darken smiled at him. " Yes you amaze me with your knowledge boy" he answered and the room went silent for a moment. " Why have you brought me here?" And wanted to know deciding that this was no time for chit-chat, " I have a proposal for you one that involves a certain prophecy" Darken whispered before moving his chair toward And. And looked his enemy straight in the eye so they to knew of the prophecy this was a problem, " come boy you didn't think I would not know" Darken laughed before awaiting And's reply. " So you do but I know of your plan and if you don't mind me saying pal you're completely insane" And told him defiantly not wanting to concede any advantage.

" I thought you would boy but I am offering you the chance to join us and become more powerful than any guardian including your farther" Darken goaded And felt his anger building but tried to remain calm. Darken laughed he could feel the young man's anger, " I'll never join you I'd rather die" And told him deciding that this meeting was over. " Well then think it over otherwise I would hate something to happen to that young lady of yours or her friends" Darken taunted pushing And towards the edge. Angered by this And quickly transformed and taking his sword placed within an inch of Darkens throat, "you hurt or doing anything to them I swear I will hunt you down and there will be no mercy" And whispered before slowly removing his sword and walking out of the chamber. " You cannot escape your future boy soon you will join us" Darken laughed as And left his chamber confident that the boy would become his willing partner.

And headed home after leaving the base he was in turmoil, he had to protect Ami and the scouts but would doing it destroy everything that he and they were working for? He never felt so lost and alone, " I'd better not tell Setsuna" he whispered to himself knowing that this problem he must sort alone before it consumed them in a never ending circle of darkness.

To be continued.

_So there's Chapter 17_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_So And's in a tough situation. Don't worry the action is soon going to heat up and how he and Ami will deal with it I'll leave up to the next few chapters. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	18. Chapter 18

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review much appreciated and look forward to hearing from you again._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

Number 18 Chapter up

The rest of the week seemed to past quickly as And tried to forget about his encounter with Darken and concentrate on his dancing lessons. He seemed to be improving indeed the number of times that he accidentally stood on his partners foot had decreased, and the motions now felt free and not as restricted as when he started. The girls to noted the improvement and complemented him when the last lesson on the Friday before the ball had finished. "You sure are going to sweep Ami of her feet" Haruka commented as the headed out of the studio, " yeah thanks to you all and Setsuna I owe you all big time" And commented as they stopped by an ice cream store to get something to eat. " Oh it's been our pleasure And, besides its not often we've been able to do something for Ami" Michiru told And who nodded remembering that the main reason he wanted to do this was that he cared for Ami. " You know its been great meeting you all your sort of like a family and since I don't have much that's kind of nice" And said tinged with sadness regret to that apart from his Aunt and Uncle there was many people he felt close to. " Hey you all right?" Makoto asked him noticing a slight sad look on his face, "oh sorry just worried about tomorrow that's all" And said hoping that the matter would end there. " Don't worry And as the Sailor Scout of Love I assure you that you and Ami will be the crumpet of the town" Minako said causing everyone to stare at her for a moment.

"Um I think you mean toast of the town Minako" And told her correcting her unintentional mistake causing Minako to blush slightly at her mistake, before Usagi and Rei started arguing about their ice cream.

The Next Night

And waited in the living room of Ami's home while her mother went up to get her, he noted it was a nice comfortable apartment and counted the various pictures of Ami around the room and the trophies she had collected over the years for her scholastic achievements. And smiled as he looked at a picture of Ami and the girls at what seemed their high school graduation, they seemed happy well Rei Usagi appeared to be arguing but And guessed that's why they were firm friends.

Turning as he heard Ami's mom enter the room, And turned and gasped in surprise when he saw Ami enter the room

. She was wearing a sparkling blue dress, her hair had a single white rose in it all in all to And she looked absolutely gorgeous  
and he felt humbled to be the one taking her to the ball.

"Ami you look… wow" And stammered lost for words, Ami blushed and her mother swept a single tear out of her eye.

"We better get going" Ami said taking Ands arm in hers, " have fun dear" her mother said as the couple headed out of the house.

Once arriving at the ballroom they met the others, "And if you don't mind me saying you are one lucky guy" Haruka grinned giving And a slight elbow in the ribs, "yeah hay where's Setsuna?" And asked looking around the room. "She's at home with Hotaru don't worry we said we'd keep in eye on you" Michiru reassured him as they headed off to get a small drink of punch.

After having a quick drink they group headed on to the dance floor and waited for the music to start, it slowly began And bowed to Ami "may I have this dance" he asked. "Yes you may" Ami told him and he took her hand and then took her in his arms. The couple slowly began to move around the room swaying in time with the music, And could see Haruka give him the thumbs up sign as she danced with Michiru and the others give him signs of encouragement. " I didn't know you could dance this well" Ami whispered as the twirled around the floor. " What can I say I um had real good teachers" And replied as the first song slowly ran down. They stopped for a moment, and Ami gave him a soft kiss on the lips, " Yes and I'll thank the others later" she said revealing that she knew about the lessons. "How what when did you" And asked causing Ami to giggle, " I made Darien tell me at my mothers hospital but don't tell the others" she said as they went and took a seat. "You amaze me Ami Mizuno" And whispered holding her tight, " You amaze me as well Andrew A Andrews" she replied using his full name placing her head against his shoulder. They sat there holding each other for a while watching the others have their turn on the dance floor. Then And heard a piece of music and smiled, "come on I love this song" as the music began to play. Heading back onto the dance floor the pair of them moved in time with the music, " Ami when the battle with dark guardians is over and if anything happens to me please promise me that you'll never forget this moment" And asked her holding her ever closely. Ami looked at him, " don't think like that anyway I'll always remember this as our song because I love you" Ami said tears slowly falling from her face and onto Ands shirt. And held her close " and I you Ami don't ever forget that" And said as the song slowly faded leaving them standing their hearts together as one.

Ami excused herself and went off to dry her eyes, And nodded and went and stood next to Haruka and Michiru. " You okay" Michiru asked And nodded then spoke, "If anything happens to me promise you'll look after her," he asked the two scouts promised they would. Suddenly And felt someone accidentally bump into him then hurriedly move on, straightening himself he felt a piece of paper inside his right pocket. Excusing himself And pulled out the note carefully reading it before crumpling it up and letting it drop to the floor, it read " If you want to see the girl again meet us in the square in 5 minutes" it was not signed but And knew who it was from. Usagi stared curiously from the dance floor as she saw And exit the ballroom, " Darien where's he going?" she asked her love then they walked over the where he had dropped the note. " It was after he read this" Darien said picking up the note, Usagi took it from him read it then looked at him with alarm. " Darien get the other's Ami's been kidnapped I thinks And's gone to rescue her". Quickly grabbing the others Usagi and the scouts hurried frantically out of the ballroom and off to rescue their friends.

As soon as he left the ballroom And quickly transformed and sped towards the square, " this time they've gone too far" he grumbled as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop till he arrived at the square. There he saw Ami surrounded by Zorn's minions and behind her a structure witch he guessed was the trans energetic generator, " so you've come boy" Darken said from next to the generator Zorn and Zella by his side. " Yes now let her go your fights with me" And angrily shouted, Darken cackled to himself "not until you agree to join us" he screamed at And who stood motionless. And looked at Ami, her eyes met his and he could see her lips mouthing that she loved him and not to worry about her. " No you'll have to kill me" he said slowly withdrawing his sword, " we shall see boy we shall see" Darken answered before looking at his two pupils. " Lady Zella start the generator Lord Zorn" he said his lips turning into an evil smile, "educate him" he commanded to his pupils who bowed before setting to their tasks. And stood ready as Zorn charged accompanied by five of his creatures, he felt an enormous amount of energy as the generator slowly powered up and began to drain away the earth and universes energy.

To be continued.

_So there's Chapter 18_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_So the big battle has finally commenced? Will And and the scouts make it through this? All will be revealed in the next chapter but don't worry there are still a few twits and turns left to be written. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	19. Chapter 19

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review much appreciated and suggestion you've really helped me work where the story is heading._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

Number 19 Chapter up

And swung into action, Zorn's creatures surrounded him their teeth dripping slime and their claws fully armed. And felt different than any other battles he had fought before, strangely despite the grave situation he felt a calmness as he flipped over the first creature his sword implanting itself in its neck before withdrawing as the creature slumped to the ground. Darken frowned as he saw the boy seem to deal with his creatures easily, he hoped Zorn would test the boy all to well aware that the boy had surpassed his student weather he realised it or not. " Still I still have one card left to play" he chuckled to himself as he looked at Ami who watched And valiantly defying all who stood in his path. " Please Usagi, girls hurry" Ami whispered to herself, hoping her friends would be in time she knew that they couldn't be far away. And spun as he avoided two of the creatures before blasting one to dust with his left hand, while in his right the sword sliced through the other before he turned to face Zorn.

" Now that's out of the way let Ami go and stop the generator" And demanded giving Zorn and his master the chance to walk away, Zorn laughed " no boy this is our time now you can't stop the inevitable" Zorn said as he withdrew his own sword. "I can try" And told him as he walked to face his enemy, " Zella I think those accursed friends of him are approaching take what remains of my creatures and see we're not disturbed " Zorn called to his sister who laughed and went to meet the soon arriving scouts.

" Lord Zorn do not play with the boy show him the error of his way but not joining us," Darken shouted as he felt a huge surge of power from the generator.

Zorn turned and bowed before yelling a scream of anger charged to And who blocked his blow recommencing from where they left off.

Sailor Moon and the rest of the scouts arrived just as And began his battle with Zorn, "there they are" Sailor Mars said and they rushed towards them. "Oh no you will not interfere" Zella screamed appearing from nowhere backed up with a dozen or more minions, "look out" Jupiter cried as the creatures charged and Zella threw a energy blast towards them. Ami looked on and said a silent prayer that her friends would be all right it seemed they were trapped with no way out unless And found away or a stroke of luck happened.

And parried a blow from Zorn and responded with his own, he knew the scouts were in trouble but he couldn't help them at the moment as Zorn snarled and attacked again. And blocked and spun around behind Zorn, he could see Darken watching smiling as he watched the battle and he felt anger at this sight but tried to calm himself to keep control. "What a joke you more powerful than me huh my Master was wrong" Zorn taunted as they locked swords, " soon you, the scouts will die though that girl of yours I may find some use for" he laughed as they broke off. And glared at him his anger building deep inside him, Darken smiled soon the boy would unveil his true power and unfortunately Lord Zorn would be no longer required a pity put the fools own arrogance would be his down fall.

Sailor Moon yelled as a creature charged towards her claws bearing, suddenly a blast intercepted it and she turned and saw Sailor Pluto with the rest of the outers who soon joined in the battle. " Pluto thank goodness And's in trouble and they've got Ami" Sailor Moon cried out explaining the situation, Pluto nodded and looked up to see the generator still receiving energy knowing that they had to stop it. Zella scowled, this was not what she expected "Zorn my brother its up to you" she said avoiding some blasts that headed toward her now the tide had turned.

And turned and saw the outers then smiled at Zorn, " its over you your Master are finished" he grinned while Zorn scowled. "Not yet boy" he stuck catching And a glancing blow on the side, And staggered back Zorn saw this as his chance but first he would take his love to really rub it in.

" Here a present for your love boy" he creamed summoning a huge amount of dark energy and firing it toward Ami, "no Ami" And cried jumping over Zorn and standing in front of Ami to block the blast. A huge ball of light emerged covering the square, the scouts covered their eyes "And, Ami please no" Sailor Moon cried as the huge energy field engulfed her friends. "Ha see that Master I am more powerful than the..." Zorn started to crow as the energy ball cleared but was shocked with what he saw, Darken scowled this was unexpected but may be an opportunity. Standing together holding hands, one arm out stretched out each was the two lovers, and "look their clothes are different" Sailor Mars gasped wondering what she was seeing. " Pluto does this mean And's around in crystal Tokyo?"

Sailor Uranus asked her friend, Pluto nodded for she knew that the 32nd guardian and the sailor scout of Mercury where meant for each other. Ami looked into And's eyes then down at her clothes, she was dressed in the robes of the princess of Mercury while Ands dark blue guardian outfit was now black with a silver outline. " Well I wow" And gasped looking at Ami, " this can't be you will die " Zorn cried firing an even more powerful blast at the pair. And sensed it coming and held a hand out to block the blast, it stopped in font of him his eyes flashed for a moment and he fired a blast straight back at Zorn.  
"No no this is impossible Master help me," Zorn cried as the blast hit him pushing him backwards, He lay still Zella rushed over to him and picked him up. " Zorn Master help us" she cried tears fell down her face, Darken walked over to them " you fool Zorn I warned you but you didn't listen" he smirked before walking away. " Zella please whatever you do don't make my mistakes" Zorn spoke his voice barely above a whisper Zella smiled at her brother "hush its all right" she spoke angered at her Master's callousness.

The creatures had all either been destroyed or fled, so the scouts rushed towards everyone, Zorn slumped into Zella's arms then disappeared into the next dimension she stood and faced the scouts. And holding Ami in his arms both now seemed to be back in their original clothes joined the group, " I'm sorry Zella" And whispered trying to apologise.

Darken laughed " Zorn was a fool come Zella we have enough energy till next time guardian you will be one of us I promise you that" Darken crowed as he, Zella and the generator vanished back to their base.

And angrily threw his sword into the ground, " One day your mine Darken" he shouted before slumping to the ground.

Pluto walked up to him and placed her arms around him, "hush now you have something worth all this" she said as And turned to face Ami who run up and hugged up.

" Maybe your right Setsuna maybe your right" And spoke knowing full well that the battle may have beenwon but the war was not over.

To be continued.

_So there's Chapter 19_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_I didn't feel as I could end it here don't worry Darken will get his and now where does Zella stand and what of the future for And and Ami as well as the scouts hold in store?_

_All will be answered and revelled in the next few chapters. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Also I'm thinking after finishing this story spinning it off to include other Anime's let me know what you think. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	20. Chapter 20

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review much appreciated and suggestion you've really helped me work where the story is heading._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

Chapter 20 or XX in roman numerals

2 Days after the battle

And stood by window looking outwards in his apartment, it had been two days since well to be honest his life changed unexpectedly. The revelation that he and Ami were to be together in a future, which he knew nothing about, troubled yet intrigued him fully. He hadn't spoken to Ami or any of the other scouts since the battle that night, he excused himself by saying that he wanted to try and figure what Darkens next move would be and needed some time alone. "Only problem I have no idea where to look" he sighed as he turned from the window, things would be more difficult now Zella he assumed would be full of revenge enough to turn or from just dangerous to fully deadly and hoped not to deal with her soon. He was disturbed by a knock at the door; he closed his eyes for second before making his way to the door opening it slightly. He saw Ami standing there, "And can I talk to you" she asked softly And stood for a moment his heart wanted to let her in but his brain was against it for it felt he needed to get his head together before talking to anyone including Ami. He was about to say sorry and close the door when he heard another voice behind Ami speak, " I think I better help explain everything" And looked up and saw Setsuna who obviously had come to give Ami some support he opened the door and allowed them both in.

After getting all of them a cup of tea the sat in the lounge, And took a sip he noticed Ami seemed nervous and looked at Setsuna before asking the question that he knew was on his mind.  
"Setsuna why didn't you tell me" he said looking at his guest, Setsuna took a breath " you know I can't revel to much of the future" she began. "I'm sure Setsuna has a good reason" Ami said looking at And who shrugged his shoulders before turning to listen to what Setsuna had to say, " however when I saw you and Ami together I knew that under extreme circumstances your future would be revealed" she explained. "So when Zorn tried to blast Ami and I blocked it" And said putting the pieces of the puzzle together, " our future together was revealed" Ami said completing the puzzle. And sat back in his chair taking it all in Ami reached across and held his hand, " may I say this I am happy for you both" Setsuna said smiling at the pair causing both to blush. And then spoke "one thing that worries me Darken some how knows of the prophecy how am I to know that he won't succeed in getting me to join him" And said remembering how Darken promised that And would join him.

" Don't worry I know you would never do anything to harm the others or me" Ami said reassuring And who nodded.

" Just remember And you have something to live for" Setsuna said knowing that And's love for Ami and her's for him would survive any crisis that may come there way. And stood up and walked to Setsuna and gave her a huge hug, " thank you Setsuna you know your like family to me" he whispered Setsuna smiled she had watched him go from an uncertain scared young boy to a young man whom his farther would be proud of.

"No And let me thank you and I look forward to seeing you in crystal Tokyo" she said as And turned to face Ami who walked over and put her arms around him. " One last thing without telling Ami or I to much about the future what is it like?' And wanted to know curious about crystal Tokyo. Setsuna smiled " I will tell you but first please may I have another tea" she requested And laughed and grabbed the three cups and went to make them another cup of tea. As they watched him walk off Ami to hugged Setsuna "thank you Setsuna I couldn't have done this without you" she softly said, soon the three where seated listening as Setsuna told them about what kind of place crystal Tokyo was and would be in the future.

Meanwhile

Darken sat in his chambers watching a reply of the battle, he smiled as he saw the look on Zorn's face just before And's energy blast hit him. The poor fool the sear look of disbelief etched on his face as the blast flew toward him, Darken snickered he did warn him not to underestimate the boy but he paid for his lack of understanding. Turning the screen of Darken went to find Zella, he knew she would be full of rage and anger to the guardian this would be a good final test even though he knew Zella would ultimately fail. He arrived just in time to see Zella practising with some poor unfortunate minions, he smiled as he watched her anger was powerful and it seemed a pity that she didn't know that her usefulness to him was over.

Zella screamed as she blasted three minions to dust before spinning around and throwing a spiked dagger towards another who fell as the dagger went right through him. She stopped as she saw her Master, she headed over to him and bowed awaiting his command. "You are truly powerful my dear" he said Zella looked at him her eyes showing her emotions. "Master when may I take my revenge" she hissed anxious to avenge her brothers death, "patience my dear soon you will avenge lord Zorn but first I shall show you a little surprise I have for our enemy and his friends". Darken laughed as he led Zella to the surprise he had in store for their enemies.

To be continued.

_So there's Chapter 20_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_So the plot thickens! What does Darken have in store, will the scouts and And stop him?_

_All will be answered and revelled in the next few chapters. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Also I'm thinking after finishing this story spinning it of to include other Anmie's let me know what you think. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	21. Chapter 21

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again for the review much appreciated and suggestion you've really helped me work where the story is heading._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

Without further ado Chapter 21

The next day And decided take Ami out after she had finished

work at her mother's hospital. He stood and talked with Darien while he waited for Ami to finish her last round, " so you going on another big date tonight?" Darien kidded as the both waited for Ami. And chuckled " no we're just having a nice evening together" he said as Darien rolled his eyes at his friends aloofness, "Seriously though you recommend anywhere to go?" he asked Darien who had more experience at this kind of thing. " Try that new restaurant Makoto's working at I took Usagi there for our anniversary and its quite a place" he said as Ami entered the room, giving Darien a wry smile she moved close to And.

"You ready to go" And asked before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, Ami smiled at him "whenever you are" she said as they told Darien they would see him later. They walked hand in hand as the cool breeze of the evening seemed to pick up causing them to huddle closer, "I wonder if the girls will be there spying on us" And laughed remembering his and Ami's first evening out together. " It wouldn't surprise me" Ami giggled remembering the almost always rule that the scouts went by when it came to dating, if one of them is dating the others will be there spying she herself remembered the number of spying missions she had been dragged into. They entered the restaurant and were soon seated; they ordered a soda each to start with and began taking about their respective days. And was half way telling Ami about his day when she let out a small giggle and pointed behind him, turning And tried himself to stifle a laugh but he couldn't help it due to what he saw. There trying to keep a low profile, wearing shades and braes looking like spies out of an old movie and hunched behind a menu were the rest of the girls except Makoto who was busy working away at her job in the kitchen. " Ami I think we've been found out" And said in mock horror causing Ami to laugh, "oh And what shall we do" she said taking her cue to have a bit of fun. "Lets give them something to talk about" And said before taking Ami into his arms and giving her a full dramatic kiss on the lips. Out of the corners of their eyes the couple waited to get the girls reaction, the menu covering them slipped face down on the table. The girls looked on, their mouths wide open in disbelief and their shades blanched on the tips of their noses. Removing himself from Ami's lips and smiled, "I think its time that we had something to eat don't you Ami" he spoke just loud enough for the girls to here. Ami smiled and took his hand in hers, before looking at her friends and winking at them.

After that bit of entertainment the couple settled down to dinner, throwing the occasional glance at the girls and shaking their heads as they heard Usagi and Rei argue about dinner and Minako who was going on about how romantic it was and how she wished she had a boyfriend. After desert and paying the bill plus arranging it so what ever cost their friends had run up while doing their spying where paid, the two walked along the street together. " To think one day we might not be able to do this as much" And said holding Ami close to him, Ami nodded gathering that he was referring to their future in crystal Tokyo. Where Ami would be working for Usagi helping her as princess while And's future lay some were waiting to be unravelled, " but we'll be together my love" Ami said snuggling closer to And as he held her. The looked up into the night sky, "the moons pretty when its out in full" And said as they both looked up at it, Ami turned to face him the light from the moon sparkling in her eyes. "Yes it is one day we will be there together and raise our family" Ami spoke, her eyes looking into And deep into his soul. "Yes my Ami our family" And said as he lowered his lips to hers, a beeping sound haltered them and Ami opened her communicator to see what the matter was. "Ami we need you and And we've found Zella" Makoto repeated as a noise that sounded like an energy blast was heard in the background. "Tell her we're on our way" And instructed Ami, she nodded " Makoto we're on our way..." she started before noticing that the signal was dead. "They've been cut off" she told And who frowned, "don't worry we'll find them" said And who tried to focus his senses to pick up his friends trail, he and Ami hurriedly transformed and raced towards the scouts.

Zella cackled as she fired another blast towards the scouts, it was convenient that she spotted them coming out of that restaurant after Makoto had finished her shift and in accordance with her Master's plan she decided to draw them into the open.

Sailor Mars sent a powerful blast of fire her way, which she casually beat back with a blast of her own before sending towards the scouts. "Soon you will suffer for my brothers death" she told them laughing maniacally as the last guests to her revenge party were about to arrive.

And leapt over the scouts blocking Zella's blast as Ami joined her friends, " Zella I am sorry about Zorn but please surrender before its too late" And pleaded hoping that he could reason with her. "You foolish boy your words mean nothing to me " she hissed before taking a step backwards beckoning him to follow. And shook his head before following her scouts right behind, Zella fell back to where her Master was waiting with the generator she waited eager to she the trap he had prepared.

And appeared first, "Lady Zella keep him busy while I wait for his friends" Darken ordered his plan was ready just waiting for his bargaining tools to get the boy fighting in front of him to join them. Zella screamed as twin daggers appeared in her hand charging towards And, And summoned his sword and parried one of the daggers as the other sliced a hole in his shirt. Zella smiled as she felt a small drop of And's blood ran against her dagger, she attacked again And quickly stepping backward parrying some more blows waiting for an opening.

"Look there" Mercury pointed as the scouts entered a clearing behind And, Darken smiled before pointing the generator at the scouts and firing. A blast of dark energy surrounded the scouts trapping them inside a sphere, And saw them collapse as they were being drained of all their energy within this dark prison.

And looked at Darken then at Zella as she charged in again, ducking he swept the daggers out of her hands with his sword before grabbing her holding his blade against her throat.

"Darken let them go or I will send Zella to join her brother" And shouted glancing at Ami who was quickly losing her last amount of energy. Darken laughed he had awaited this moment, " go ahead boy it will not save them there is only one way out of this and you know it as well as I do" , he smiled looking deep into And's eyes. Deep in his soul And knew there was only one way out of this no matter what, he took a deep breath looked at Ami and the girls before releasing his grip on Zella.

"You win I'll join you but release them" he sadly spoke looking up to meet Darkens grinning face, "yes my new apprentice it will be done" he said releasing the scouts from their entrapment.

Ami looked up and reached out to And, "please don't go" she cried tears forming in her eyes. Turning away from here And wiped a tear from his own eyes, "I'm so sorry Ami goodbye" he called as he and his new Master plus Zella disappeared into the shadows.

Ami slumped to the ground her head in her hands, Usagi held her as she cried whispering to herself "please And return to me".

To be continued.

_So there's Chapter 21_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_Don't worry I'm sure And knows what he's doing and the Scouts will do everything they can to get him and Ami reunited. _

_All will be answered and revelled in the next few chapters. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Also I'm thinking after finishing this story spinning it of to include other Anmie's let me know what you think. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	22. Chapter 22

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Thanks to LordHalo again always look forward to hearing your thoughts._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

It was raining the next day as Usagi arrived at Ami's house, since the battle Ami was very downcast and had been staying in her room barely speaking to her mother who asked her what the matter was. Usagi saddened at the thought, And's decision to join with the new enemy had shocked them all and Ami was really taking it hard. Knocking on the door Usagi waited as Ami's mother appeared and answered the door. "Oh hello Usagi what brings you here?" she asked as Usagi politely said hello and thanked her for opening the door. "I'm here to see Ami" Usagi replied as she noticed Ami's mother give a sad sigh, "yes she's in her room I think its good you're here" she told Usagi remembering the sad look on her daughter's face when she saw her this morning. " I'll try and cheer her up Miss Mizuno " Usagi promised as she was led to Ami's room. Ami's mom left her there; as she had to go to work promising that she would call and talk with Ami later.

"Ami it's me Usagi may I come in " Usagi said as she knocked on her friends door, slowly the door opened and Ami answered Usagi was shocked at her friends appearance. Ami looked as of she had been crying all night and not gotten one moment of sleep, Usagi hugged her friend who try as she might started to weep again. "Usagi why did And go why" she whispered again and again, Usagi let Ami go and looked at her friend Ami had always been there for her and now it was her turn to be there for her. "I don't know Ami but I am sure he will come back to us," she said smiling at her friend wiping away a tear. The two girls sat down on Ami's bed; the only sound was the rain tapping against the window still.

"Usagi it just hurts so much" Ami said resting her head against her friends shoulder, Usagi swept away a stray hair from Ami's face. "Ami remember the how many times I've lost Darien," she said softly, Ami looked at her and nodded. "Each time it's happened I've been so hurt that I wished I could disappear" Usagi said tears entering her own eyes, wiping her eyes she continued. " But I've always remembered what ever trials we face Darien and my love will survive them" she said, "you think And and my love will to?" Ami asked her friend and princess.

Usagi nodded "I have no doubts beside I'm going to need the both of you helping me with the future" she giggled causing Ami to smile and give her friend a tremendous hug. Usagi was glad Ami seemed to be feeling better and let out a silent prayer that And would come back to her friend.

Meanwhile

And himself looked at the rain falling from the quarters he'd been given by his new as much as hated to say it 'Master'. Walking over to the bed he looked in a nearby mirror, "well And my boy have you done the right thing" he grumbled looking deep into the mirror. He gazed at the reflection; his eyes seemed to be looking into his soul condemning his decision to turn his back on all his friends and the previous 31 guardians stood for.

Putting the mirror down he heard his door open and Zella enter the room, "our Master requires your presence" she hissed at him with as much hostility as she dared. And looked at her knowing full well that Zella despised him, and was more than willing to put a dagger of hers in his back. "Well we had not better keep him waiting" And responded before following Zella out of his quarters, as they walked And felt a great evil power growing and guessed it was feeding on the energy that the trans energetic generator was collecting. They arrived at Darkens quarters and slowly entered bowing when they entered his sight, "ah my new apprentice you enjoy your quarters" Darken sneered causing And to clench his fist to restrain his anger. "Yes Lord Darken" he replied while Zella looked at him furiously before switching her attention to there Master, Darken chuckled he could feel the boys own darkness building within him this was a good sign. "Well my pupils it is now time to crush any further resistance to our plans" he ordered, And looked at him clearly knowing that the 'resistance' Darken meant was the Sailor Scouts. " Lady Zella tomorrow you will lure them out so we can crush them" Darken smiled, Zella smiled to herself she would enjoy crushing those meddling girls. "My lord then what shall I do" And asked ignoring the look that Zella gave him for questioning her Master. "You Lord And will provide support for Lady Zella" Darken smirked enjoying this little game, And bowed then took his leave and headed back to his quarters. "Master I do not trust the boy" Zella hissed as And withdrew, Darken looked at her dismissing her complaints. "Lady Zella tomorrow I shall expect you to not in anyway anger your fellow apprentice" he warned her, Zella frowned and bowed withdrawing her self to the shadows.

Darken walked over to where the generator was, putting a hand in and feeling all the energy trapped there its power running through his veins. "Soon young guardian you will have no choice" he laughed his voice echoing through out his chamber.

To be continued.

_So there's Chapter 22_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_What does Darken have planned and will And return to Ami, and can the scouts and him save the universe? _

_All will be answered and revelled in the next few chapters. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Also I'm thinking after finishing this story spinning it of to include other Anmie's let me know what you think. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	23. Chapter 23

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Sorry about the delay for this chapter I have been a bit busy._

_Thanks to LordHalo again always look forward to hearing your thoughts._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

And here are Chapter 23

And awoke in his quarters, he knew that somehow he had to prevent Darken from succeeding in destroying the scouts. He knew that Zella would show no mercy, reasoning with her would be like trying to stop a runaway tank. And knew that scouts would fight bravely, even reinforced but the presence of the outers but Zella was wild And felt her anger and rage was growing each day. He picked up the mirror next to his bed, "Ami I promise you this ends tonight" he said dropping the mirror, which shattered on the floor as And left the room.

Ami walked with Usagi up towards Rei's shrine. She held felt better since their talk and had not given up hope that And would return. They met the others; the outers had joined them once Rei contacted everyone saying that she sensed that the enemies were about to move. "How you feeling Ami?" Makoto asked her friend, as she and Usagi arrived at the shrine.

"Much better Makoto thanks for asking" Ami said smiling causing her friend to give her the thumbs up. They all entered where the scared fire was, Rei was seated checking the vision it had given her, and she turned and looked at the others. "Good your all here" she said waiting till the others were all seated before telling them what she had seen. " Something big is going to happen I think they're going use the generator at full power" Rei said, the others looked at each other in shock. "Are they crazy they'll destroy the whole planet" Minako blurted out, breaking the silence that decided amongst the group, "I don't disagree with you Minako but I think their leader doesn't care" Haruka spoke softly as the scouts took in the serious implications of what would happen if Darken succeeded.

"Well we have only one option" Makoto said punching her one hand into the other, "yes we do" Haruka agreed looking at the others. There was nothing more that could be said the girls headed outside, Ami pulled Usagi aside for a moment.

"Usagi do you think And will…" Ami couldn't bring herself to even finish her sentence, Usagi smiled at her friend "Ami you know he would never hurt you" she said Ami nodded. They joined the others outside, "we all ready" Usagi asked the girls all nodded. There then was a brilliant light as the girls transformed into their scout attires; once transformed they headed off to where their enemy was waiting.

And stood standing against the generator, he looked at Darken who was holding his hand by one of the power cells taking the energy into him. And looked at him, he felt the generator draining the life slowly but surely out of the Earth. Zella appeared bowing to her master, "Master those meddling scouts are on their way" she cackled anticipation resonating in her voice. "Excellent Lady Zella deal with them post haste and show no mercy" Darken laughed, Zella smiled looking directly at And before laughing evilly and disappearing to meet them. " Boy what are you waiting for go and if Lady Zella somehow looks like losing take care of those girls" Darken sneered, "Yes my Master" And said bowing but feeling the anger growing within him. And vanished off to join Zella leaving Darken alone with his generator, "I will watch you boy" he muttered under his breath for even though the boy had joined them Darken knew that his loyalty was not yet secure.

The scouts rushed along, they felt the Earth being drained with each second that past and that as a consequence the whole fabric of the universe was nearing destruction. "Quick we have no time to lose" Mercury shouted as around them people started to slump as a result of the energy being drained, they could see the generator ahead it seemed to be barely guarded.

Just then a familiar laughter echoed above them "to late scouts" Zella cackled appearing above them. And appeared behind her arms folded barely looking at the scouts, "this time you are going down you evil witch" Mars shouted as she charged up an attack. Zella laughed "oh no ladies you are, I shall enjoy sending you on your way to oblivion" she screamed before firing a great blast at the scouts knocking them to the ground. "That all you got" Uranus cried standing herself up before firing an attack at Zella, the others all followed but Zella laughed before waving a her hand forming a great energy field which absorbed the scouts attacks. "I hope you enjoy my little surprise" Zella laughed before opening the field, a great stream of energy flew forth engulfing the scouts before beginning to drain all the energy from them. The scouts collapsed, "this is no good losing all my strength" Jupiter cried. "Mercury can you do something" Venus masked before passing out, "I can try" Mercury said summoning her last amount of strength and sending a blast of ice straight at Zella. Zella saw the blast and moved her arms to blast it away, however the ice crawled up her arms and legs and she fell unable to move. "Master help me" she screamed towards Darken who glared at her then appeared next to her. "You pathetic fool, I've had enough of your incompetence" Darken smirked before standing up and blasting Zella into a nearby tree where she landed hard knocking her self out. "You and your brother were worthless I was amused by your lack of foresight and now like him it will lead to your death". Darken laughed before turning to And, "Lord And take care of our enemies and take the last step to join us" he commanded, "Yes Master" And bowed before flipping towards the scouts. Mercury stood and grabbed him "And you can't do this" she said tears falling on her face, And summoned his sword and flung her off his arm and to the ground. "What are you doing Lord And kill them now" Darken shouted, And turned hesitatingly towards Darken. His emotions were causing great turmoil within him. He looked back at Mercury Ami his love he thought of the future they would share and made a decision. "No" he said flinging his sword down and turning to face Darken, "I'm not you I am the 32nd guardian sworn to serve the forces of good against evil like you" And definitely told Darken before taking Mercury back into his arms. Darken glared at him, "so be it boy but you and your friends shall die" he screamed.

To be continued 

_So that's the 23rd Chapter_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_Sorry to leave it there, but I want to do another chapter or 2 before completing this story. As I have said sorry about the delay but I have been a bit busy lately and hope to complete this story with in the next week or 2 _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Since I'm nearly finished I would like suggestions for my next story perhaps a sequel to this or maybe a Anime crossover featuring those in this story with another show? _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	24. Chapter 24

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Here we are the 2nd to last chapter. Don't worry as I've said I am looking to do another story after this._

_Thanks to LordHalo again always look forward to hearing your thoughts._

_To everybody else please review as I know your reading this story and I would like to here from you._

And here are Chapter 24

And looked back at the scouts, he knew that they would need time to get their strength back, " you girls stay out of this its between him and me" And told the scouts as he summoned his sword to his hand. "And we can help" Mercury cried reaching out for her love as he strode towards Darken, Jupiter and Venus held her back from following. "He's right Ami" Sailor Moon told her friend, "we better focus on getting rid of that generator" Uranus said pointing out the vast streams of energy which were following towards the generator weakening the Earth further.

"Yeah and maybe why can buy And some time" Mars said looking at the others, "lets go then" Moon shouted as the scouts headed towards the generator while And prepared to meet his deadliest enemy.

Darken smiled to him self as And headed towards him, a pity that the boy had not fully joined him though he at least could take satisfaction on that he personally would end the guardian line forever.

"This time there's no running into the shadows Darken" And cried at his enemy, "this is between you and me your evil ways end now" And said raising his sword and pointing it at his enemy. "Young fool I shall enjoy destroying you" Darken taunted and summoned a sword of his own, "we shall see" And responded before charging at Darken their swords clashing together as their own personal hatred of each other grew with each moment.

The scouts meanwhile had arrived at the generator, the wind blew coldly and they could feel the Earth Rapidly running out of energy. "We have to hurry in another 10 minutes the Earth will be totally drained" Mercury called to the others as they looked for a way to stop the generator. "We better be careful," Mars said as the scouts searched the generator frantically searching for a way to stop. Mercury looked over to where And was looked in life and death combat with Darken. " Hang on my love" she whispered to herself as she and the others raced against the clock.

And sensed time was running out, he quickly jumped back as Darken brought his sword forward cutting into his shoulder and drawing some blood. And reached up and felt the blood running down his shoulder, slowly he drew some onto his fingers and licked it away. Darken smirked it him, "face it boy you can't win soon the Earth will be nothing more than a distant memory" he laughed before charging again at And.

Moving as best he could And blocked Darkens blade, then ducked behind him and thrust his on sword into Darkens side before withdrawing the blade and watching Darken limp away.

" It's not over Darken you are going down" And breathlessly spoke as Darken glared at him deeply angered by the wound And had given him. Darken lifted his sword and charged back at And who blocked his attack again, and the two once more immersed themselves in their deadly battle.

The scouts found what they were looking for; a small cubed glass area in which all the energy was being stored. However Darken had left some of his dark creatures to guard the storage area. " Its now or never lets go" Jupiter shouted and the scouts swiftly moved to the area, the creatures attacked them and the scouts found themselves unable to get a clear shot at the storage unit. " It's to heavily guarded" Venus shouted as she fired another blast which cleared some of the creatures away but more took their place, Mercury surveyed the scene and checked her mini computer it seemed hopeless.

"And we need you" she thought as she froze another 5 creatures, this it seemed was one battle that the scouts might not win.

And slumped against his sword, Darken it seemed to be getting fresher while he was becoming more exhausted with each second. He barely got his sword up to block Darkens last attack, and was blasted backwards by his enemy. " Its over boy, I will kill you and your friends" Darken cackled causally throwing his sword down and charging up a powerful ball of dark energy and aiming it at And.

All seemed lost then a familiar laugh cackled in the air and a female figure appeared in front of And.

"Lord Darken here's a gift from me and for my brother" Zella screamed as she threw one of her daggers at her former Master before collapsing from her wounds a satisfied smile on her face.

The dagger struck Darken clean on the chest and he staggered back, sensing his chance And flipped toward him thrust his sword deep into his enemies dark heart. "No you cannot stop my Vic…tor …y" Darken screamed as And's blade entered his body. And rolled away as Darken was engulfed by his own dark energy and turned to dust.

And rushed over to Zella, she smiled at him "very good guardian but hurry this planet will be destroyed soon" she whispered before passing out still a smile etched on her face.

And raced towards the generator and noticed that the scouts were still struggling to get past the reaming dark creatures.

"Can I be of assistance" And cried before blasting away the reaming creatures and joining the scouts, Mercury hugged him and he kissed her cheek. "I knew you would come back to me " she softly whispered as they embraced, " yes my love but we better figure out a way to stop this generator quick" And replied. They stood for a brief second, "well I could guardian bomb the whole thing but I don't think I have enough power" And replied as the sky began to darken. "I got an idea girls we'll lend And some power and he can get rid of this eye sore" Sailor Moon said the others nodded and formed a circle around And and she joined him in the middle. Summoning the power of each of their planets the scouts began transferring their energy to And, "thanks girls will here goes" And said as he started to form an energy disk in his hand.

Sailor Moon helped give him a little boost by calling forth the silver imperium crystal, "hurry And" she informed him and he nodded. "Okay here goes nothing guardian bomb go" he shouted throwing the disc at the generator, it connected and a huge explosion engulfed the area and there was an eerie silence.

To be continued 

_So that's the 24thd Chapter_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

_So a cliff-hanger to finish the 2nd to last chapter. Don't worry I'll reveal what happens to everybody at the end so be patient there is one more chapter to go._

_The last chapter may be a bit shorter than the others are but it will wrap things up. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back from you readers as to how you think the story is going and if you have any suggestions/comments etc. please don't be afraid to ask. _

_Since I'm nearly finished I would like suggestions for my next story perhaps a sequel to this or maybe an Anime crossover featuring those in this story with another show? _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


	25. Chapter 25

Guardian Moon Disclaimer I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the scouts etc. 

_This is my first story for and I decided to try a Sailor Moon one for starters._

_And Andrews is a creation of my own mind_

_Well we've come to the end of this my first story. It has been a great learning experience and I can't wait to my second story as soon as I can._

_Thanks to Lord Halo for all the reviews and comments he's sent for the story they have been greatly appreciated._

_To everybody else who has had a look at this story Thank you as well and feel free to review now that this story is finished if you want too._

Here it is Chapter 25 the last Chapter. 

The eerie silence seemed to last for an eternity, slowly the sailor scouts began to pick themselves up. "Did we do it?" Jupiter asked as she looked around to see weather the scouts and their friend had succeeded, "look" Venus exclaimed! The sky was no longer dark it was back into its traditional shade of blue and the sun was casting its golden light far and wide and the birds were signing once again. "We did it" Mars shouted and the whole scouts smiled in relief, Mercury then cried out "And" and the scouts looked towards the centre where they saw there friend lying on his back eyes closed Sailor Moon huddled next to him.

The scouts gathered round and were gravely concerned about And, Mercury huddled him into her arms tear running down her cheeks. "And its over we won please don't leave me" she sobbed, Sailor Moon put her hand on her friends shoulder tears falling from her own eyes as they prayed that the young man would soon wake. The sound of tears was the only thing to be heard, And then opened his eyes and whispered in Mercury's ear, "Ami I love you" Mercury stopped crying as And then coughed and looked round at the others. "Oh hey looks like we did it" he smiled before the scouts pilled in giving him a giant group hug. And let out a small wince as the girls pilled on top of him, "hey girls if you don't mind go easy I think I broke a rib or something" And wheezed and the girls laughed happy in the knowledge that they had saved the universe from complete destruction.

Allowing And back up they all looked around at peaceful surroundings, And then looked and saw Zella who was standing holding her arm. She went over to the group, "Well guardian you have defeated my Master and stopped his plan" Zella said half smiling though a look of sadness was apparent on her face. And looked at her, "if it wasn't for your timely help Zella we'd all be dead I thank you for that" he said nodding at her. "What are you going to do now" Sailor Moon asked her Zella thought for a moment then smiled, "since I am now on my own I think its time I lived a bit" she softly said. Leaping in the air she turned and waved at the group before disappearing from view, "goodbye guardian and you too Sailor scouts may we meet again some day" she said with a laugh that sounded more playful then her normal cackling. "Goodbye Zella may you find your own path" And whispered as he and the scouts headed away from the battleground Mercury and he deeply holding each other.

The next day And was clearing out his apartment. Now that he had successfully completed his business in Tokyo it was time to head home, but he felt a great deal of sadness as he knew that deep within his heart he would miss Ami and the thought of being without her troubled him. He was broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door, opening it he saw Setsuna and clearing up some space invited her inside. "I see your leaving" she murmured as And sat down opposite her, "yes now that the business that I had to take care of has been completed there is not much point me staying" And said a look of sadness clear on his face. "Yet you don't want too" Setsuna said looking him square in the eye and deep into his soul. "Your right but what can I do I have so many responsibilities" And spoke at a loss of what to do he looked at Setsuna this was a good time for him to seek her advice. Setsuna calmly took his hand an impish smile on her face, "And haven't I told you before there is always a way" she smiled And looked at her and grinned and waited to hear what her plan was.

3 days later.

Ami and the girls were coming back from going out to lunch together, she had been glum the last few days knowing that she may never see And again. Usagi noticing this had arranged for her and the girls to go out and have lunch to cheer Ami up and get together for a chance to relax since the final battle. No they were heading round to Ami's for a quick coffee when they noticed some moving vans, curious they followed the movers and noticed that someone was moving into the apartment just down from where Ami and her mom lived. "Wonder who could be moving in?" Minako asked as the approached the apartment, "well why don't we see" Makoto suggested and they popped into see the new neighbour. Inside they could see boxes and noticed some very expensive antiques sitting in several of the boxes, "who ever it is certainly has a lot of money" Rei stated as they looked around for the new owner. Ami was about to suggest they leave when a familiar voice was heard behind them, "well I wondered when you would come in and say hi" And grinned as the girls turned around and stood shocked for a few seconds. The girls screamed and all ran up and hugged And delighted to see him again, "hey I'm glad to see you again too" he laughed. After everything had been moved in, the group sits downs and waited for And to explain why he was still there. "Well you see Setsuna was able to convince the foundation that it would be a good idea for me to be based here in Tokyo" he stated and then explained how Setsuna was able to help him get in apartment which conveniently near Ami's.

Later that evening after talking for hours with the girls before they had to go home And went for a walk with Ami. The couple cuddled close together, "so I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other" And stated as the walked along the sun setting into a bright sunset overhead. "Yes we will" Ami sighed as she placed her head against his chest, they stopped and looked at the sunset, And turned and faced her and looked deep into her brilliant blue eyes. "I love you Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury" he said lowering his lips towards her, "I love you Andrew A Andrews 32nd guardian" she whispered as their lips met and they kissed knowing that their love would last forever for no power in the universe is stronger than love.

The End 

_That's it the end. I hope you have enjoyed this story my 1st one I have done and I hope to write again for you soon and I have learned a lot while doing this one. _

_Please read and review, as I would love to here back and get what people though of my story and what they would like to see improved add for my next work._

_Hopefully I'll be able to start my next story soon and would like suggestions for it as currently I am thinking of either a straight sequel to this story or maybe extending it into an Anime crossover fic. _

_Suggestions and positive feed back welcome. NO Flames as this is my first story so I'm learning as I go and hopeful readers will enjoy the story_

_Till Next TimeAnd Andrews_


End file.
